


Behind Damon's Eyes

by DurzoBlint



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff and Angst, Greek Mythology - Freeform, M/M, Male Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-23
Updated: 2013-07-20
Packaged: 2017-11-22 03:17:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/605237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DurzoBlint/pseuds/DurzoBlint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Eyes never keep secrets even though they do not always tell the truth. Pictures speak a thousand words? The beautiful orbs that glisten and sparkle within us speak of never-ending love stories. Of pain, happiness and true love. That is what makes them so hypnotizing and indulgent. Damon's eyes were like that... My Damon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Heart-Tackled

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended

**[Tyler Lockwood's POV]**

"You have exactly 10 minutes left before you have to hand in your test papers!" said the examinator.

I was busy writing my last exams for the first semester and hopefully on my way to the most breathtaking holiday of my life. As I walked out of the examination room I handed in my paper, hugged the examinator and even gave her a little peck on the cheek. What can I say? I am excited. I rushed to my car and immediately got out my mobile to phone him. Damon. The one person I needed now, the one who would be thrilled to blow of some post-exam steam with me. Just us and a few beers. The phone rang for a while and it hit me. None of my friends were at university anymore. I was the only one that had 2 years left while the others were slaving away behind a desk or whatever.

Damon was a 24-year old Financial Advisor for a big company in our city. He, being 2 years older than I was, had already become enveloped in his occupation and was starting his own business. Successful and busy. We met about 2 years ago at a New Year's party on a mutual friend's private beach.

* * *

It was a warm Summer's Eve and people were partying, dancing and taking a dip in the luke warm ocean caressing the lazy shore. It was so great outside with a cool breeze taking the edge off the heat. It blew against my naked torso. I never really liked wearing shirts even though I wasn't that ripped, like most guys I know. I was just right. Not fat. Not thin. Just built well with enough lines to keep people interested. I had a Greek-complexion, dark brown hair and deep chocolate eyes. I considered myself an average guy with a good personality but I never really found somebody who was the perfect fit for me. I was too busy with my Law-degree.

I was walking around mingling with friends on my way to the bar to get another Margarita. The sun was just setting behind me when I reached the bartender and ordered my drink. Smiling I took it from him and turned around to be blinded by the most awe-inspiring sunset, and then it went black. The wind from my chest was knocked out but my subconscious kept telling me that I was okay even though I was still blinded. I opened and closed my eyes a few times after getting back my breath. Something was still pressing down on me, hard. And then life swam back into focus. Slowly but surely I saw the setting sun transform from one burning, orange orb to two sparkling, deep, sapphire-blue orbs. They saw right through me as if I was the most frail and clear piece of crystal in existence.

"I am SO sorry. We were just throwing some... some ball and it went wide and then... and then I ran... I mean tackled you!" the voice came from deep within the blazing sapphires. I realised suddenly someone was lying on top of me.

Skin so soft but hard at the same time. The voice. It was deep. Manly. Full of energy. But caring and worried. And then life came into full focus with the hard-hitting fact that I was lying on a beach with another guy on top of me. Not moving. Seconds, minutes, days could have gone by without me knowing, as I took in this absolute stunning beauty.

I got up as quickly as I could pushing this stranger from me, recollecting myself. I started wiping sand from my chest when I looked up again. I almost fainted. The tackler was still standing a few feet from me. Golden skin in the last of the sun's rays. Every shadow thrown over his torso exclamating the hard lines cut into him by years of exercise. Just a slight dust of hair on his chest and a little secret path going down from is belly-button. Beautiful dark hair, medium with a slight wave in them, set around a face with the most jaw dropping cheekbones. My margarita spilt all over is body, dripping.

What hit me the hardest wasn't the fact that I basically just got ran over but the fact that those eyes kept looking straight through me, still worried, still caring. Even though I was gawking like a home-schooled introvert who never saw other people.

"Luckily, I love tequila so the drink you spilled all over me doesn't phase me." he said shyly while walking towards me, his hand outstretched. Those soft, pink lips, completely antagonistic from the rest of his features, moving fast. "My name is..."

From out of nowhere my best friend, Elena, came flying in a shriek of rage and almost jumped on the tackler infront of me. "Damon, you need to be more careful. I was going to introduce you to Tyler but I see you already took the matter head-on!"

_So, this man, the tackler, was the boyfriend Elena's been talking about all summer? Jeez. How embarrassing._

I was always the one protecting Elena while she wasn't in one of her psycho-relationships but somehow her boyfriends never liked me. They thought of me as a threat. Ha. I wasn't into her. I wasn't into girls. Period. The thing is, nobody knew.

After that Summer, Damon and I became very close, the one boyfriend of Elena who actually accepted me as her best friend. My secret never revealed. Elena finished her degree in Cosmetology and went to work in Italy for a year. That is where Damon and I started our journey...

* * *

They say the eyes are the windows to the soul. Eyes never keep secrets even though they do not always tell the truth. Pictures speak a thousand words? The beautiful orbs that glisten and sparkle within us speak of never-ending love stories. Of pain, happiness and true love. That is what makes them so hypnotizing and indulgent. Damon's eyes were like that... My Damon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

I woke up the morning after my last exam. It had been 2 years since I had met Damon and we became best friends, spending most of our free time together. Elena was on her second contract abroad and Damon and her have broken up a few months ago. I got out of bed to finish up and take a shower. My bags were packed and I was ready to embark on the cruise Damon had planned. Me, Damon and two of our friends were cruising from Cape Town, South Africa to Mozambique, one of the most beautiful countries on the East coast of Africa.

I got into the shower and realised I had some serious morning wood going on. I have to say I haven't been this hard in a while. I decided to make the best of the situation and took my shaft in the palm of my hand, the hot water running over every curve of my body. I've never been narcissistic in anyway but the one thing I was pretty proud of was the size of my manhood. I started stroking myself. Inch by inch my hand caressed the hard flesh in my hand. I loved being in control. A shudder shot through my body as if I was being touched for the first time. I had to grip on to the wall of the shower while jerking off. I sped up a little, alternating the speed and giving my cock some well needed attention.

_Gosh, this feels good. If only I didn't have to do it by myself. I would love a warm mouth, soft lips, wet tongue around my head right now._

I started imagining Damon with me in the shower, helping me along, him pushing me into the corner of the shower exploring every inch of my cock. My eyes rolled back and I felt my stomach tickle as if the butterflies had just gone crazy. When I shot my load I got more than I bargained for - the white essence spewing out of me with so much force that I was left breathless.

Recollecting myself I finished up, got dressed and waited for Damon, Caroline and Bonnie to come pick me up on their way to the harbour.

We got to the harbour, went through customs, handed in our luggage and boarded the cruise-liner without any delay. On the ship we immediately headed for the Capri bar on the sky deck. Wasting no time we ordered some cocktails and sat in the sun talking. Damon was looking delightfully good as always in his shorts and tight shirt. Showing off the most rock hard calves you've ever seen – his sunglasses giving him a look so cool that all the other female guests on the cruise were already staring and flirting from a distance.

"So what's on our itinerary, Damon? What do you have planned?" asked Caroline.

"Well, after these drinks we have to go to the orientation meeting in the theatre and then we have our safety drill. After that it's free-game and I presume you and Bonnie are going to prowl the ship for possible hook-ups?" Damon replied jokingly.

Bonnie laughed, "Hahaha! Damon, you know us all too well. It's been so long since I've had sex. I'm afraid I won't know what to do anymore."

"Well, when you girls head off Damon and I will probably hit the bar some more and spend the day next to the pools." I said when suddenly the ship's horn sounded.

We went to the orientation meeting and met the captain, Commodore Alejandro Scarletti. After that we did the fire drill, already tipsy from all the cocktails we've been offered throughout our first few hours on the cruise. So the drill was really funny and we lost the point of it immediately. After the ship set sail the girls went off exploring the shops on the cruise (and the potential srews they wanted) while Damon and I went to the sky-deck. We ordered some drinks and settled next to the pool.

Damon didn't waste time, pulled off his shirt and in a haste he jumped into the pool with Olympic skill. He was so fast it took me a while to realise what had just happened. I saw his silhouette beneath the water moving back toward the edge where I was laying on the pool chair sipping on my Tequila Sunrise. I almost choked when he suddenly emerged from the water, soaking wet, flipping those perfect dark locks back and smiling, looking towards the sun. When I saw his eyes my body went numb like every other time I saw them in this light.

With the background of the light blue water of the pool and the stretches of ocean beyond the ships railings his eye colour deepened to such an extent that it made my heart stop. These gems he wore with him everyday shined so brightly and charmed even the most unwilling victims. His eyes sometimes took away from all the other perfect attributes he had.

He did a slow jog-walk back to where I was and playingly flipped his hair, spraying me with water.

"I should've known your full-of-yourself-ass was going to do that. Fuck, now I'm so wet." I exclaimed.

"Ha! I've heard I have that effect on people, usually girls, in a more sexual way." he said winking at me, drying his hair.

Without thinking I replied, "I bet..."

"Sorry, I didn't get that? You say something?"

"Nope, so stop being a dick and come get your drink on with me." I said trying not to picture this Greek Adonis straddling me here, right next to the pool.

Damon smiled slyly and replied, "Tyler, my friend, let's get this party started...


	3. Blackout

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

_TOTAL BLACKNESS_

My throat was dry and my mouth tasted like tequila. My body was numb and I ached in some places I didn't even know existed. Slowly, my senses returned one-by-one. I was lying in bed I knew, but something was wrong. I was in my briefs yet I was still really warm. I started moving slowly and then I felt something in my hand. It was hard but still smooth and velvety. I felt it a little more going down and then up. In a shock of horror I realised whatever I was holding in my hand was something that never should have been there. I WAS HOLDING SOMEONE'S DICK.

I slowly opened my eyes to find myself cuddling Damon who was laying on his back, fast asleep, also in his briefs - white and tight as always. Even tighter with my hand in them holding is solid member. I was panicking now. What had happened after we started drinking? I could hear people outside our room getting ready for breakfast. So, it was the next day. That means the party on the sky-deck got out of hand. The party was now IN my hand. Why, though?

There was time for thinking and analyzing later. I had to get out of my  _hard_ situation without waking Damon and making things awkward. I very carefully extricated my hand from his briefs revealing for the first time to my eyes the most beautiful penis I've ever seen. His hard cock was about 7 inches long and full in girth. He was cut and the head was as soft as cotton-wool. It was dusted around with very little dark brown hair. I stroked it softly getting a feel of the manliness of the guy I was so infatuated with. It felt so good. I saw a slight trickle of pre-cum and I was ready to pounce when I gathered myself again trying not to suck the living daylights out of his cock.

I moved away from him in the queen-sized bed we were sharing turning my back on him. I looked around the chaos in the room and saw Bonnie wasn't in her and Caroline's bed. Caroline was passed out on the floor between the two beds in nothing but her bra. I was pretending to be asleep.

_What the fuck happened?_

I heard Damon sigh and turn in his sleep. He was waking up. In top form as always he suddenly started singing in Italian - laughing while he was chanting his song.

"What a night! Caroline get your ass up and in the shower. It's a new day and we've got some serious drinking and dancing to do!" he yelled out, with a hint of a smile in his beautiful voice.

"Ugh, is Tyler alive? He had so much partying spirit last night!" Caroline said in a husky, hung-over voice.

"I am alive. I'm just trying to not move and most probably fast forward the worst hangover of my life."

Both of them laughed and I heard them both shuffle and get up. Caroline, not a hint of shame, got up in her nakedness and started getting ready for a shower. Damon went straight for the mini-bar and poured three glasses of OJ and Vodka.

"Just a little pick-me-up, bro. I think we all need it." He said coming to sit next to me on my side of the bed.

I saw he was still as hard as earlier. I didn't realise I was staring until he suddenly said, "You want to take a picture? It will last longer."

"HA-HA, Salvatore, very funny, I've just never gotten used to the fact that you and Caroline are so chilled in front of others. Come hard-ons or naked vaginas, you guys never seem phased."

"That my friend, is life. The human body is supposed to be flaunted in all it's forms." he said after gobbling down his last sip of OJ and vodka.

"So, what happened last night?" I asked hoping that he also didn't remember anything.

"Well, we got pretty trashed next to the pool. Joined up with the girls at dinner. Went to the deck again, still drinking. Participated in a Salsa-class. We pretty much just partied the night away."

"How did we get to the room?"

"I had to carry you here. You were a bit out of it. I took off your clothes and put you into bed. Bonnie is in some cabin crew member's room. I don't know where Caroline was until this morning."

"I came to the cabin at 4am and started undressing but as you can probably see I didn't get to far after falling over trying to take off my panties. You guys looked pretty comfy." Caroline shouted from the shower.

"Hahaha. Ya, you were cuddling me like a little kid. Holding me tight and resting your head on my chest. I just left you and then I passed out."

_Phew! Should I be happy that Damon and I didn't do anything or should I be disappointed?_

"I... I'm sorry, Damon, bad habit of mine. I still "cuddle" my pillow every night before I sleep." I said trying to save the situation sounding even more like a fool.

"It's all good, bro. It's not like I complained. Nothing more happened." He replied turning to me with a smile that tugged at the edges of my broken soul, sealing it with a hot wink.

Closing my eyes I lay there next to him, relieved that I dodged another awkward situation.

We finished up and readied ourselves for our first offshore excursion to Mozambique. We were going snorkelling.

After breakfast we headed to the debarkation deck, meeting up with Bonnie again, and got into a little boat that took us to the reef. We returned a few hours later laughing and enjoying each other's company. Bonnie had told us about her wild night with a Brazilian crew member and also told Caroline that she found her a guy. The girls were absolutely giddy and couldn't contain themselves. We got back to the cabin when the girls started finishing up, putting on hot clothes and make-up.

"Where are you two sluts off to?" I asked.

"Fuck you! The sluts are going on a date with Alberto and Nico." Bonnie laughed.

"You girls amaze me with your speed. You just walk on to a cruise-liner and get layed. I have been single for 2 years now."

Caroline turned around, "You wouldn't be single if you didn't leave Vicki out of being a pure prick."

I turned red. They thought I left Vicki because I got tired of her. Nobody knew my secret.

"No judging, Care-Bear! I was just saying. Well, I hope you enjoy it."

"So, Tyler, what are we doing today? More drinking or do you want just lay around" Damon asked.

"I think I need a beer or 6 to fight the remnants of my hangover but I want to take a nap first."

"Which is fair. I'm going to the gym when the girls leave and when I come back we can hit the other pubs on the ship. Check the place out a bit."

The girls left for their date with Damon not far behind them heading for the gym. Mozambique was so hot that I immediately stripped down to my briefs, turned on the air-conditioner, got onto the bed and instantly faded away.

I was laying in Damon's arms when I woke up. What the fuck, I thought. Not again. I thought he was going to wake me up after gym. Not take a nap too. I opened my eyes and my eyelash softly brushed over his chest. His skin tingled and I saw goose-bumps. HE WAS AWAKE.

"You're awake now?" he asked.

"Oh god, not again!" I exclaimed pushing away from him and sitting upright. I saw he was in his gym shorts only. I could smell the musky scent on him. Sweet sweat. I turned away, blushing.

"Tyler, what's wrong? You mean the cuddling? Uhm, don't worry. Come back." He said pulling me into his arms again.

I didn't know what was going on. Confusion was an understatement. I was mind-fucked beyond return.

And then he said something I did not expect, "It was ME who pulled YOU closer when I got back and into bed. The air-conditioner was so cold. I needed some heat. I won't lie, you actually have a gift when it comes to snuggling up to others."

I didn't know what to reply. I was dumbstruck. Should I push the matter, over-analyze like a typical lawyer and ask questions? Or should I just leave it? I decided on the latter. Lying in his arms was great. I could feel his sweet breath blowing from above me. The whole situation bothered me.

"Get up. We're going to those pubs you talked about." I said getting some clothes to wear.

I heard him sigh and say something that sounded like 'tease'. I had no idea what was happening. I turned to him to say something but he was already looking at me, smiling. Those piercing blue sapphires again, burning into me. Firing my passion.

He got into the shower while I was putting on something appropriate to wear. I checked myself out in the mirror and decided I look pretty good for someone who drank so much last night but I still felt bad inside - physically and emotionally. What was the reason for my hand ending up in Damon's briefs. What did I do? What did we do? I lied down on the bed and shook the feeling. The something caught my eye. Damon never closed the bathroom door and the mirror in the sleeping room was positioned in a way that I could see exactly what he was doing.

He was getting out of the shower, steam rising from his broad shoulders. I almost came right there, in my clean pants.

I've never seen Damon's back like this. His back muscles and butt chiselled by the Greek gods themselves. I found myself breathing heavily as I examined him secretly from behind. He was drying off when suddenly the smallest little drop of water dripped from his hair onto the back of his neck, slowly rolling down over his gorgeous physique. I imagined the drop being my fingertip tracing the middle of his back, taking my time to feel every line and muscle. The drop ran down his lower-back and reached the two dimples above is butt. So cute, I thought. The drop hesitated a bit and dropped down into the sweet valley of his butt. I wanted so bad to just plunge into the unknown with it. Consumed by all sorts of pleasure.

"Come here!" Damon said firmly, watching me watch him. That sly smile never leaving his face. "I need you to do something for me!"

_FUCK! I need to get away from him or else..._


	4. The Metaphor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

A shiver shot down my spine. I completely froze right there on the spot watching him. Damon, completely naked was asking me to join him in the bathroom. Why, I did not know but the possibilities seemed endless. My head started spinning, running through every possible scenario. That's how I was. Analyzing every possible situation in a split second and deciding what my response was going to be.

"Tyler, it's alright. Don't be shy. Come here quickly." He said beckoning me toward him.

I walked towards him trying to act as casual as possible, "What... do you... need me... for?"

"I need you to put some muscle gel on my lower shoulder. I think I hurt it in the gym." Damon said still smiling as if nothing was wrong.

He handed me the gel and without a word I started rubbing his shoulder. I focused all of my attention to just getting the gel rubbed in really good, nothing else. I felt like a total fool. I was disappointed, to my surprise. I mean what would any person think if a naked guy smilingly asked them to come to him because they needed something. As I massaged his shoulder I saw his face in the mirror in front of us. Those eyes were closed and he was biting his lip. He seemed as if he was enjoying it and that turned me on. His face looking so sensually pleased. I stopped, pulled myself together and turned around, heading out of the bathroom.

"God, your hands are so good. I did not want you to stop." He sighed in the bathroom.

"Ya, ya, finish up. We need to get going." I said erasing everything that just happened from my memory.

I was yearning for stuff that would never happen in real-life. I was gay. Damon was the straightest guy I knew, even though he was very affectionate even with his guy friends. What was happening on this cruise MUST be all part of my imagination, I decided. I would be crazy to think that he was into me, in a physical way. And even if he was into me, it could never happen between us. He was Elena's ex. She would be livid if she heard her best friend and ex-boyfriend were involved. ENOUGH, I thought.

We headed off to Shelagh's Four-Leaf Clover, a pub on the ship. When we got there we saw Bonnie and Caroline sitting alone at a table, looking bummed.

"Hey girls, what's up?" I said trying to break the freezing silence between Damon and me.

"Nico and Alberto were caught having lunch with us. Apparently, crew members and guest aren't allowed to fraternize." Bonnie said.

"But how was it before they left?" Damon asked.

"It was dreamy. Their accent is so enticing. We were literally hanging from their lips the whole date." Caroline sighed while staring into her cocktail, stirring it slowly.

"Aw, I'm glad you guys. But you know what I always say. Rules are meant to be broken. Don't let the regulations of this cruise keep you from seeing those guys." Damon said sounding like a big brother.

Bonnie and Caroline were blushing and smiling at each other.

"They've invited us to a midnight picnic on the mini-golf course!" exclaimed Caroline.

"You girls have to be the luckiest people I know. I would kill for a date like that!" I said.

"What, a picnic at midnight with a Brazilian stud?" Bonnie laughed.

I started laughing and just said, "You know what I mean. Just a special date with a special person."

"Well, let's all spend the day together until the girls have to go on their picnic. We'll go to the Jacuzzis, then dinner and the Burlesque show." Damon suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, guys!" Bonnie agreed.

We spent the rest of the afternoon mingling and laughing in the Jacuzzi. It was nice to have some good, innocent fun. No awkward situations to be put or caught in. After that we finished up for dinner and the Burlesque show. We had some real good red wine and laughed so much at Damon and Caroline's jokes. At the Burlesque show in the theatre I saw some great looking dancers and got a bit hot under the collar because this one dancer was completely checking me out. I only realised a little later he was eyeing Damon. My mood was immediately spoiled. I hated myself for getting jealous.

When the girls left for their midnight date Damon suggested he and I go back to the Jacuzzi, have a glass of wine and just chill outside in the warm Mozambique night. I wanted to decline but the extra alone-time with him sounded good. I just wanted to sit there and chat like we used to. This whole cruise has been one big drinking game so far.

The water was bubbling an felt so good. It soothed my stress-filled body. My muscled relaxed and I almost drifted away into my own little, calm world when Damon started talking.

"Ah, Tyler, it's so good to be on this trip with you. I thought after Elena and I broke up that you would start ignoring me and I'd lose a great friend."

"Damon, that would never happen. I'm an objective person and you know that. I've told you that I see some of the same characteristics of myself in you and I think that's why we get along so well. I would never just bail out on you."

"Same here, bro. I mean if it wasn't for you that one night a few months ago, I would've probably lost all sense of control in life and never recovered." He said sounding a little shy.

[6 months earlier]

It was a Monday night while I was busy fixing me some dinner when I heard a knock at the door.

"I'm coming... Just wait a sec!" I shouted from my kitchen.

I was on my way to the door when suddenly Damon just burst in walking fast towards me. My first thought was that he had heard something that had pissed him off really badly. When he reached me he hugged me, tightly. He was shivering. I wondered why because it was really hot outside. Then I felt is tears in my neck. He was crying, shaking, because he was semi-hysterical.

"Damon, what's the matter? Why are you crying?" I said worried, holding him.

"I broke up with Elena..." he cried through the tears.

I sat him down and got him a glass of wine. He told me the story of how he had made a decision to dump her. Apparently, on her first contract abroad Elena had a wild night out. At first, Damon didn't think much of it, even after seeing photos of Elena dancing with other guys. A few photos did bother him. In them there was always one guy that was to close in Damon's opinion but he forgot about it.

Damon was having a farewell dinner with Elena before she went abroad again. Everything was going great until Elena started making confessions. She had cheated on Damon with a guy called Marco, in Italy. He was speechless when she told him because he did not want to believe her. After catching his breath he had told her that after her being gone for a year he didn't even think of other girls. He was disgusted and disappointed. He left her at the restaurant and rushed over to the only person he could trust. Me.

That night I saw the soft side of my friend. We talked until the early morning hours finishing two bottles of wine. I had told Damon that even though Elena was my friend we all knew that she was never one for serious relationships. She was having fun and living life in the fast lane in Italy. Don't get me wrong, Elena was an awesome person, but unstable in relationships. I reassured him that he would eventually forget about her and find a perfect fit. Just for him. Nobody deserved to be cheated on and he wasn't to be excluded from that rule.

I reminded him of the great guy he was, always looking out for others, spoiling his loved-ones, doing the right thing and never getting angry or upset no matter what. He always had the perfect advice and never lied. Honesty was his key characteristic. He was the one friend that never judged anybody and never had a bad word. The one friend you could call up at 3am and ask anything of.

**[Present]**

We chatted for what seemed like a long time, reminiscing like friends do.

"You really helped me a lot that night, Ty. I'm so grateful for you in my life. You're like my guardian angel, always wanting the best for me!" he said after the conversation died down.

"That's where you're wrong, Damon. You're mine!" I replied, surprising him, a sweet smile on my face.

He sat back in the Jacuzzi, stared at the stars and let out a sigh of happiness. I did the same, taking in the beautiful night, taking in the beauty of the man sitting across from me.

We woke up the next morning to find an empty room again. No Caroline. No Bonnie. Damon and I went to breakfast laughing about whatever the girls could've gotten up to. We were so excited for our second offshore excursion that day. Nothing could've killed the mood. We were going to the Portuguese Island to explore and pick up some Silver Dollar Shells. The only place on earth you can find them. We repeated the whole ritual of getting of the cruise-liner and getting on the small boat. Difference was that the small boat took as to the coast of Mozambique where we could buy stuff from the locals first. After that we were escorted to a Catamaran that would take us to the small island.

On the Catamaran Damon and I discovered with a shock that we were the only two doing the excursion that day. For some reason most of the people that would've joined us cancelled. The captain of the Catamaran told us that the weather was great, so he didn't know why people would cancel.

We sailed from the shore of Mozambique to a little island called Portuguese Island. It was really small but it was beautiful with the whitest, softest sand and the water was a magnificent blue and as clear as glass, only a slight ripple of waves. I was in awe. Never in my life have I ever seen such a perfect place. It was uninhabited and the captain told us that except for me and Damon there were only 2 other people on the island somewhere.

I breathed a sigh of relief. I don't know what I would have gotten up to if I was left alone with Damon on an island like this. I was not to be trusted, as my level of lust and affection was reaching boiling point. Only a little spark could make me snap.

"Ty, grab that bag I brought and let's hit the island. We go by foot and explore a bit. I'm just going to talk to the captain quickly. You go on ahead." Damon interrupted my trail of thought.

I did as he said and took the bag. I didn't have a clue what was in it. I didn't really care because the island took away my breath and focus. There was a mini-forest of palm trees and mangroves in the centre of the island - the green lush of plants breaking the striking blue and white of the ocean kissing the shore.

I realised after a while that I was walking along the shore of the island. Damon was running towards me, shirtless, making it hard not to look at him. I have never been a guy that only looks at the "exterior" of a person but Damon was a World Wonder on his own.

"When I said you had to take the bag and go ahead I didn't mean walk around the whole island." He said sarcastically, smiling.

I laughed, "Sorry, got lost in all this beauty..."

He stared off into the deep blue. His eyes burning with that blue flame I've gotten so used to.

"It's amazing right? This has got to be the best day to be here."

"Mmmhmmm..." I replied. I don't know what was bothering me. I just knew something was not right.

Damon and I started walking together around the island. We were walking slowly and talking about life and our futures. It was interesting to hear how extremely driven and excited Damon was about his new business kicking off. He sounded as if he had everything planned to the last detail. It was the first I had heard of it all. He was also thinking of doing his Masters' degree. Sensitive, driven AND smart. That was Damon.

"And you, Ty? What do you have planned for the future?"

"I really need to finish my Law-degree. After that I plan to do my 2 years of practical work, write the exams and become a lawyer. I decided against becoming an advocate." I said.

"I know all of that, bro. I want to know about your personal life." He said smiling at me.

"You know me, Damon. I've been single a long time now. I've started to realise that I have commitment issues and that's the reason my relationships never work out..."

"Bullshit! You're the most committed guy I know. You've never given up or never doubted any decision or action in your life." Damon interrupted.

"Well, I've started doubting myself a lot lately. I'm never going to find my person. The one I'm meant to be with. And before you interrupt me again, what if I have found that one person but it's impossible to tell them how I feel or for a relationship to work?" I asked honestly.

"You never truly know, Tyler. It happens when you least expect it." He said.

I started laughing, "Ahhhh, Salvatore, hit me with another clichè why don't you?"

I heard him say something under his breath that sounded like, "You'll see..."

We walked for another 10 minutes speaking of less serious things. The sun was bearing down on us like crazy. I had to take off my shirt as well. I was pulling down my shirt when Damon walked to me, took the backpack I had and took out some sun lotion. Without even asking he started rubbing my back and shoulders, taking his time. I had to focus very hard not to lose control of my emotions but his hands were working my body so softly that I couldn't catch myself from letting out a soft sigh. I could feel my manhood grow in my swimming trunks. That slow feeling of being turned on, your erection fighting to get free from its bonds. Slowly, but with passion.

We went swimming after a while and enjoyed ourselves in the cool water. Splashing each other, body surfing and talking about everything in the world. After a while I realised that the sun wasn't directly above us anymore which meant that it was late afternoon. 4pm I would've guessed. Lying on our towels watching the waves roll in I asked Damon about what the captain and he were talking about. He told me that the captain had to leave and he would be picking us up a little later because of errands. We basked in the sun but more in the ecstasy of how awesome an experience this trip was.

We set off a few minutes later to explore the island further. We came across another pair of people, a couple. They were Italian. Damon took the lead and started jabbering away in his second language. He told me that I should go on ahead to a little opening between two trees into the mini-forest. He said the tourists said it's amazing. Apparently, they knew Damon's parents, as they too are from Italian heritage.

I didn't complain. I walked on and reached the two trees that almost made an archway. It was magical. It made me think of an entrance to a castle like in old tales. I entered and walked on a little moss-grown pathway that lead me to a small pond with the cleanest water. There was a little ridge at one end of the pond spilling water over its edge, a little waterfall. I was surprised to see it on such a small island. It must have rained the night before. I went to stand on a flat rock, looking at the sun reflecting in the clear water.

The calm environment triggered me. I was crying. I was letting go. I've never been sensitive. I've always been the rock with no emotions. In some way I saw the metaphor being struck. The rock at the edge of the pond spilling water over it's edges, a waterfall. Me, the hardened, emotionless person, crying. What has been happening to me? I made no sound as I cried. The tears just kept on rolling and rolling down my cheeks. I was breathing deep. The sun, I could see over the low treetops, was setting - the light from the sun symbolizing my hope fading away into nothing. Hope that maybe, just maybe things could go as I wanted, so desperately needed.

I didn't hear anything. I didn't realise at first what was going on.

His arm reached over my shoulder from behind me as I stood on the edge of the pond, his hand resting on my chest, the other arm embracing my waist, his hand on my stomach. He was holding me so tight. Electricity shot from the smallest spot in my neck, where he was kissing me with those thin, pink lips of his. It shot right through my body, igniting the lust, the love inside of my soul. It felt as if heat started radiating from my body. Heat washing away all of the cold, heartache I was feeling. I was losing control very fast.

He turned me around, still holding me as tight as before, kissing my neck painfully slowly as every inch of my being started to ache. His lips caressed my neck, my jaw, my cheek until he reached the trail of my tear. I did not want it to stop. Of all the places in the world, of all the people alive, this was where I wanted to be with him. He kissed the wet teardrop, his lips getting wet. I opened my eyes and saw him looking into mine. That is where I gave in. He was looking at me with those eyes, sparkling with his own tears. One running down his cheek.

He moved closer to me and put his lips to mine. It was like fireworks on my skin, bursting in every direction through my body. My mouth parted as the kiss grew stronger and more fiery. I was kissing back. Why was this happening... No, no, let it go - the part of my brain that controls love and lust overwhelming the analytical part. He drew me closer, holding me tighter as he leaned in to kiss me more passionately. I could feel his excitement against my thigh, standing at full attention, throbbing. I have dreamed of this for almost 2 years and now that the moment was here, I wanted it to last longer than just 2 minutes – a lot longer.

He picked me up into his arms, my legs wrapping around his waist, never breaking the kiss. I could feel is manhood press up against my butt. My body went numb. This was what I wanted. Reality was finally starting to get better than my dreams.

I broke the kiss for second and asked, out of breath, "Damon, what... what are you doing?"

"I can't see you like this anymore, suffering..." He said pressing his lips against mine ending that conversation.

He put me down on the flat rock we were standing on. He propped up on his elbow and slid next to me with his arm wrapped around me. It felt so natural for him to hold me like this. I remembered everything of him. His every curve. His every line. His soft hands, as they were roaming over me, traced my chest slowly down the line of my stomach settling on the top of my swimming trunks. I shuddered and started saying something, when he knelt forward and ended my words with one of his sultry kisses.

I lifted my hips as he teased me and he pulled off my trunks. I was shy, I must admit. There I was lying in front of him. Naked. It wasn't like a normal school shower session. That's where my control-freak nature kicked in. I flipped him gently on his back, crawling slowly over him, staring into his eyes. I went for his neck kissing softly, slowly going lower. I tried something I've never done. It just felt so right. I parted my lips and with the tip of my tongue I traced his skin, only kissing some parts softly. I went down his neck, his collarbone, up his neck again, stealing a bite from his lips, running my semi-dry tongue lower. I reached his chest, carefully not touching his nipples. I wanted to tease. I wanted to taunt. I reached his stomach, lower and lower and finally ran my tongue down his V-line where it met his briefs.

His erection was now screaming to be free. I looked upwards at him. He was smiling. God, he was beautiful. I traced his hip up to his ribs with my tongue giving him the shivers. He pulled me up on top of him and kissed me deeper than ever. I didn't realise I was pulling down his shorts until his rock-hard member grazed mine. I moved down and took it in mouth tasting for the first time what I've been lingering to taste for a while. So sweet and musky. I was giving him all the attention he deserved. My mouth was filled with him and there was still some left for my hand to grab and stroke. I moved up and down with my mouth, sucking on him without wanting to stop. My tongue sinfully circled the mushroom at the tip of his cock as I tasted more of him. He threw back his head in pleasure as he grabbed my head and forced me to go faster.

Being a romantic I did not completely oblige. With every suck and stroke his body arched and his breathing hastened. I stopped a little to explore what was beyond his cock. I took one in my mouth and gently rolled it with my tongue. This must've sent him over the edge because his body was going out of control. He stopped me, his torso shooting upright, sitting there and pulling me onto him.

"You're gonna make explode, Tyler." He said, resting his head on my chest.

I smiled slyly, "That's the point right?"

He smiled back and in one swift move he put his hands on my hips lifting me up, my legs closing around his waist as he finally lowered my all too curious bum onto his delicious, wet penis. With one sweepingly beautiful thrust he entered me , stealing my breath as my neck shot back and my legs anchored his hips. I haven't ever felt so full, so complete. He started to move, striking deeply within. The pleasure was excruciatingly good. I moved up and down on him with no strain as those muscular arms lifted and lowered me. He was kissing me again. His lips' attention was drawn to my nipples, taking them in and making them his. I shuddered and moaned as he filled me more and more with his experience. I was beyond return. He sped up, being as careful as possible, not hurting me at all.

It was as if we were in sync. He was doing things to me that I've never felt. Every vibration, every moan, every sigh was shared between us. I looked down into his face and gave him a deep kiss, closing my eyes and rather showing him what my heart and body felt. He kissed me back reassuring me that he was not going to break apart from this moment.

We lost the kiss in a simultaneous moan of agonizing pleasure as our heads shot back. He was reaching his limit. I put all that I had left into what I was doing. Suddenly I felt his warmth inside of me as his body convulsed and he shot his pleasure right through me. He was shuddering out of control as he pulled me closer, every breath shaking violently. I was still on top of him, riding what was given to me even though he had finished.

He lifted me off his cock and placed me on my back again. He took my now throbbing manhood in his mouth and started sucking like he was the hungriest hunk alive. I grabbed on to a curve in the rock to keep me from going crazy. It was too late. I let go of the last control I had and released my pleasure. Damon did not stop with what he was doing. He seemed to take everything as if it was the nectar he so badly needed.

I sat up and pulled him close to me. I was holding the man I truly loved. We were panting and kissing, not letting go. Euphoria was pumping through our veins. He clearly loved me as well. That's what I hoped in that perfect moment. The moment when I realised that even though the sun sets sometimes and takes away the hope, it always rises again to bring it back.

I broke the kiss, "This was an impulsive thing, ya?"

He smiled and started laughing silently while he looked at the setting sun.

"Today was planned, Tyler. Down to the "tourists" telling us to come here. Haven't you realised how I've been flirting these past couple of days?"

I didn't say anything.

"I fell in love the day I tackled you on that beach." He replied.

He turned back to me, and those sapphires pierced through me, hypnotizing every part of me. I was helpless.

All the questions flew out of my head, as he pushed me on my back and started kissing me again. Loving me like I wanted. Again...


	5. The Mark of Something New

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

The moon was shining brightly over the water next to us – glorious in her luminescent beauty. The soft trickle of water from the tiny waterfall and the distant call of birds were adding to the atmosphere of the night. I was lying on Damon's bare chest as I listened to the slow, deep breathes he was taking. Our bodies intertwined as we were holding each other. Savouring the memory of what was happening was not going to be enough. I wanted this to last indefinitely.

He was running his fingers through my hair while we were lying on the blankets he had brought in the bag. This whole day and night was planned. I could feel him smiling and watching me even though I wasn't looking at his face. His other hand was open, palm up, on his stomach and I was tracing the lines on it with my finger. I stopped for a second, seeing for the first time a tattoo of some sort between his thumb and pointing finger. It resembled the Greek-symbol "Omega". It was cute. Tickling every inch I glided my fingers between his. It felt so right. He clasped his hand shut over mine very softly and gave a soft squeeze, reassuring me he was feeling just as content as I was. Content was an understatement. Then suddenly I realised I couldn't hear his heartbeat.

Turning my head and placing a hand over his left peck, I asked, "Why can't I feel..."

He pressed a finger over my lip, drew back and looked into my eyes. We watched each other for a second, neither of us moving. And then, as if a switch had suddenly been triggered, Damon grabbed me, pulling me against is nude body. His mouth found mine and even though I was surprised I had a hard time to not oblige his "order". His tongue grazed my lips as he kissed me invitingly.

He slid is palms down my back, then lower. I was already crazy with desire and Damon slipped a finger into the valley beyond my back. A tiny moan slipped from my lips as I moved against him. How did I ever imagine going through life without this? I craved his body, needed it to live in the same way I need water to drink. It was the complete surrender I was addicted to. I no longer held the power – he did. I trusted him with everything I had.

I slid my leg up against his calf and thigh, then brushed his hand away, moving against him, his hard cock pressed to my stomach. But he was eager to have me in his arms again. He pulled me next to him, lying on our sides, my back to his front. He embraced my body and drew a ragged breath, kissing me in my neck. A tiny smile curved my lips as the pleasure intensified my emotions. And then without warning he entered me.

"Ah!" I softly cried, wild sensations manifesting in my body. Trying to maintain any kind of control with Damon was impossible. I was always dancing on the edge of losing it. We fit together perfectly. He knew exactly how to move and where to pay his full attention to. I could feel him softly sliding in and out of me – each stroke burying further into me. He filled me completely –physically and emotionally.

I turned and he kissed me like it was the last he would ever again, catching my lower lip between his teeth. I knew the signs, I knew when he was close. But then, a drop of blood trickled from my lip into my mouth. It stained his tongue as well. I didn't feel any pain, consumed by his beauty. Something changed. It was as if a beast filled with sexual frustration at been let loose. I saw him lose control and then his eyes flew open. He held his breath for a long time, slowing the strokes entering me. A tear was running down his cheek. I felt him climax, as my muscles tightened around his shaft when I came. His orgasm was powerful, rocking his body completely. His eyes were closed and he was panting.

I turned around and kissed him, my hands resting on his tear-soaked cheeks.

"Uhm, did I hurt you?" I asked trying to soften a potentially difficult question to answer.

He opened his eyes, "No, il mio Tesoro!"

From the little Latin I knew from Law school I could make out his Italian. 'Tesoro' meant treasure. Damon only spoke Italian if he had to or was really serious.

"Well, you better tell 'your treasure' what just happened?" I sort of screamed.

"It's... It's nothing Ty?"

"Should we stop doing what we're doing? I don't mind, Damon. It's not like we haven't been doing it the whole day?" I said trying to sound more caring, not knowing what to do.

"Maybe we should stop, Ty. Not because I don't want to but because I simply need to gain control over my emotions."

"Damon Salvatore, why do I get the idea that this has nothing to do with 'emotions'?" with that I ended the conversation knowing that I had gone too far.

He then moved over to me, took my hand without a word and led me into the water, moving slowly through it to the little waterfall. Underneath the water pouring over the big rock, he held me in his arms. It seemed like a life-time. And with words left unspoken we slept in each others' arms that night.

_One Year Later_

It was the morning of the  _big move_  as we called it. Damon and I were moving in together, as "housemates" for all intents and purposes. Our friends and family knew nothing of our relationship. Not that Damon had any family - just a brother who lived abroad.

We were unpacking the last boxes from the van when we heard obnoxiously loud music playing from an oncoming car. It was Caroline. She got out of her car and hesitantly walked to us.

"Have you just started unpacking or is that the last of it?" she asked.

"It's the last of 'em, Care-Bear." I said, struggling with a box that kept on opening at the bottom.

"Great! You two strong men seem to have it under control  _outside_. I'll be heading  _inside_ where I will be enjoying copious amounts wine. You do have wine, right? Don't worry, I'll find it." She said walking into our place.

"As you wish, milady!" Damon screamed after her laughing and doing half-a-bow.

We finished up and sent the van-driver on his way. After we joined Caroline, the perfectionist in me started unpacking the boxes in the kitchen. It wasn't until Damon brushed past me and put his hand on my shoulder that I realised I forgot we had company. My mind was somewhere else.

"Sorry, got a bit carried away, Care!" I said scratching my hair and smiling.

"No, no, go ahead. Ignore me. It's not like you haven't seen me in two weeks, Tyler." She replied sarcastically.

Damon laughed, turned to me and said, "Can I get you a drink, il mio tes..."

My heart stopped. My eyes shot upwards to look at Caroline. Luckily, she didn't hear Damon almost call me his treasure.

I tried to look as if I didn't hear anything either, "Care, what've you been up to since I left for my trip?"

"Ah, now you acknowledge my presence. While you've been travelling through... Ugh, I mean while you were on your trip, I've been working on a new project. And what a project it has been." She said sighing, avoiding catastrophe. "Damon's not the easiest of clients."

A bolt of confusion struck me. Damon? Her client? I turned to Damon and saw he was just as shocked as I was. Caroline was an architect with more Interior Design experience than actual architecture. What did Damon need her for?

"Tyler doesn't know, hey? She said.

"Thanks, Caroline. I wasn't going to tell him until tonight?" Damon looked caught off guard.

"Tell me what?"

"You remember that building we looked at? The one with the offices? It was on its way to being remodelled into apartments? Well, I sort of bought the building?" he said.

At a loss for words I uttered, "You  _bought_  it? With money?"

Caroline interjected, "That's how it usually works, Ty".

"We'll talk about it tonight." he whispered under his breath.

I went to sit across from Caroline and she started asking me about my trip, as if the previous conversation did not happen. I told her about my "vacation" with my cousin, manipulating the truth as far as was needed. Fact was, I didn't go on a vacation. I went to search for something. And I found him.

We spent the rest of the day unpacking, leaving no time for talk. The fact that Caroline was drunk and getting more so by the hour, as well as trying to help us, took away from the questions I had for Damon. She had us laughing, crying (from laughter) and even a little angry. When Caroline drank, she tended to knock things over.

After finishing what we had to I took Caroline, unable to drive, home. I got into a cab. The music in the cab was soft but the lyrics stirred something in me. The artist sang something about herself waiting her whole life for some extraordinary, fairytale man to anchor himself deep into her heart. My mind started racing as I recalled the images of India. A man. Blood. Secrets.

Lost in thought I somehow ended up in our house.

"Beb, where are you?"

No answer came. I took out my phone and saw 3 texts – 2 from Caroline telling me she's fine in a language of her own and 1 from him.

" _Il mio Tesoro, I just left for a minute. Had an errand to run. xxx_ "

What could this 'errand' be I thought. At 9pm at night? I pushed it out of mind. With Damon I had realised that over-analyzing, like I usually do, was never the answer to any problem. I put down my phone on the kitchen counter and headed off to my room. It was a mess. Empty and full boxes still scattered everywhere. Only the bed was not cluttered – Me having made it ready earlier. I wasn't one to be held from having a good night's sleep. Damon, being the exception to the rule. I was busy putting on some sleeping boxers when I felt his lips on my shoulder, ice cold. I turned around in his arms to see him staring into me with those eyes again. I suddenly felt calm, as if the craziness of the day had been erased from my mind. All I wanted to focus on was Damon.

I started kissing him, inviting him to play my game. He obliged but only for a couple of seconds and then he stopped.

"Ty, why do you always want to use  _this_ as a way to dodge stuff we should discuss?"

Me, being in a trance of desire answered softly, "So much easier."

I snapped out of it and found a bit of control over my lust. We walked to the bed and sat on the edge, barely touching each other. Damon was looking at me like he usually did when I had done something he didn't approve of. Wait, I was the one that had to be in confrontation mood.

"Damn it, Damon, your eyes always catches me off-guard. I never seem to keep a solid trail of thought with you when I have to."

He stood and started trailing back and forth between the boxes, "India, Ty, India? I thought you were going to visit your cousin?"

_Holy shit!_ I completely forgot about the fact that only Caroline knew about my true whereabouts these past two weeks. Caroline never knew how to keep her mouth shut. And then I realised I did not have to sit through this charade.

"Whoa, Damon, stop right there! If anyone has the right to ask questions, it's me. I kept one secret from you. But you, you have some serious explaining to do, 'cause I have a shitload of questions. I need them answered and I need them answered honestly." I said as dominant as possible, trying to keep my composure.

Damon was not phased by my outburst. He simply came to me and sat. He then put his hand on my shoulder and said, "I know..."

"Firstly, I want to know about the building you bought? Wha... What? How?"

"I had some money left. Money I inherited. You know I've been expanding my business and I thought it would be a great investment to buy the building I want as my future place of work. Caroline is helping get it sorted out. She has been for a couple of months now. I wanted to keep it a surprise for when you got back. We only finished 2 days ago." he said trying to sooth my anger.

"Fair enough, Damon. We'll talk about it later when I've calmed the fuck down. Secondly, where were you when I got back tonight?"

"I went to the store to get milk for coffee for tomorrow morning." he replied, looking to his left side, pursing his lips.

"You're lying, Salvatore. I can tell when you're not being honest. Sucks being honest all the time, doesn't it? People pick up when you're not telling the truth."

"Il mio Tesoro, I am sorry I can't answer your question." he said pleading for a bit of mercy.

"Let me answer that for you. Somehow, you went to find out about my trip. How else would you know about India? I don't believe Caroline told you."

"She didn't tell me."

"This is pathetic, Damon. I want to trust you. I need to. I have a few last questions and I beg for total honesty. For me." I said playing the sympathy card.

This didn't work on Damon because he turned to face me again, more serious than before, his eyes glaring at mine. Solid, dark sapphires set in a face so focused and intimidating.

"Tyler, ask me!"

"That night on the island, I saw the 'Omega'-symbol on your hand." I hesitated.

"Yes, the end-symbol. A symbol that signifies that something as come to an end but also that out of every ending there is a new beginning born." he explained.

"I couldn't feel your heartbeat. And then... then you lost control when you tasted my blood. Why, Damon, why? I need you to tell me in order to believe."

His eyes still fixed on mine, he answered, "You already know, il mio Tesoro".


	6. The Truth Revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

As my heart stopped from the words that left Damon's mouth, my head started spiraling as I remembered the story I heard from the man I met up with in India, the man who revealed the secrets I went looking for. The images and scents never left my memory. I could still see the man crouching over 2 people lying on the floor, blood everywhere. The smell hung thick in the air. It was disgusting but intoxicating at the same time.

* * *

Greek Mythology tells the story of a modest, beautiful priestess from a temple of the goddess Athena. Her beauty was so captivating that it entranced men all over Athens. As more attention was drawn to her beauty more men visited the temple. Men from all over Greece came to witness the ravishing priestess. The obsession grew to such an extent that the woman lost control of her modesty and became a narcissist.

News reached the ears of the gods, as they kept a close eye on the people of Greece. The ocean-god, Poseidon, was intrigued by the stories he had overheard from sailors who had crossed his waters, and wasted no time to experience this priestess for himself. Being a persuasive god, Poseidon courted the priestess one night when she was in the temple and while making love to her they were interrupted by Poseidon's daughter, Athena. Athena was outraged by what she saw. Jealousy also loomed over her as she was also keeping an eye on the people and had heard the priestess boast that she was even prettier than the goddess herself.

After Poseidon fled the temple in embarrassment, Athena let loose her full fury on the priestess by cursing her. The goddess changed the priestess into the horrible, winged monster, Medusa, with serpents for hair. Athena condemned Medusa to a life of solitude where no men could ever set eyes on her again. And if said men had ever come to find Medusa and looked into her eyes, they would have been turned to stone, frozen for eternity as they were, the life sucked out of them. Mythology continues by telling stories of hundreds of men being "turned to stone", never to love another woman again. Trophies of Medusa.

_The fact was that these myths weren't really myths. The story as such wasn't to be taken too literally because of it being told down from generation to generation for thousands of years. Even though the facts had been lost,_   _the essence of it was still very true_.

The truth was, after Athena caught the priestess with Poseidon, she marked Medusa with the Omega-curse. She ended the life of the beautiful priestess but, Athena, being a fair goddess brought her back as the undead monster, Medusa. Even though Medusa still looked like the radiant woman she was before she now had two wings growing from her back - huge, feathery wings like an angel - every feather a black blade folding into the other. She also had eyes of a deep, sapphire blue. But most of all she had an intense thirst for blood. Medusa eventually left her bitter life of solitude to quench her thirst, after deciding to seek revenge on Athena.

Medusa travelled the world searching for the most beautiful men alive. She found 11 men after having searched every corner of the earth and turned them into the same creature she was – bestowing upon them the Omega-curse. She ordered her 11 children to go forth and bestow the curse on 11 beautiful men each, and to ask their children to continue the tradition for as long as they lived. No child was allowed to sire more than 11 children and so forth. Only men of the most awe-inspiring looks and personality were to be sired. Men that did not fit the standards were to be fed on. And women, women were to be left alone at all costs. No man under the curse was allowed to love anybody but Medusa and their children. Medusa emphasized these rules by threatening her children with death.

By sending her children out to sire men, speed up the growth of her bloodline and disposing of men that did not have potential, Medusa knew that someday Athena and the women of earth would never have any men to look upon anymore. A plan driven by revenge – her curse returned!

* * *

My vision swam back into view as I tried to clear my head and form the question I wanted to ask. The story in my head clouded my focus. It was as if the man who had told me of it had been in the room with me, still enveloped in the smell of blood.

I hesitated but all I could utter was, "You… You are a… a vampire?" I stared down into my hands on my lap, drained by confusion and anger. No answer. It felt like I was waiting hours for Damon to answer, even though only seconds had past. I lifted my head and looked into Damon's face. He was blushing, smiling like a teen keeping a secret. A fire started blazing inside me as anger filled me. I was on the verge of losing my mind and he was getting a kick out of it?

I was ready to scream when Damon calmly said, "That is the common term used these days, yes."

It felt like his words knocked the wind from my lungs. I was speechless. His confirmation of what he was crushed my hopes that maybe, just maybe my trip to India and the stuff I saw was my imagination after all. This was real. Damon could see the fear in my eyes - The fear of not knowing everything as I usually did. He slowly slid closer to me, resting his hand on my cheek. I gave into his touch and melted away in his hand. I opened my eyes slowly.

"Show me. Please, Damon… Show me…" I begged as tears ran down my face.

Damon kissed my forehead as he got up and walked to the other end of the room. He closed the curtains and turned slowly towards me, taking off his clothes. My mind was screaming again as my confusion and questions were dragged out longer. I wanted answers. I wanted to know. I wanted Damon, my Damon.

"Ty, don't be scared. Don't worry. You'll be safe. Trust me. Trust your heart, il mio Tesoro."

Damon stood opposite me, completely naked. He was glowing more than usual, his skin radiating beauty and his eye color intensified. He held out a hand towards me. I was paralyzed and I struggled to keep my head from going crazy. I got up, hesitated a bit and carefully walked to him. When my hand touched his, the world around me changed.

Our room was filled with a white light that exuberated from Damon's naked body. I couldn't see what was happening except that it was happening to Damon. I was blinded for a few seconds and then the light vanished – into Damon. It took a while for my eyes to adjust in the room. I slowly lifted my head and gasped as I saw what was standing in front of me.

Damon, his perfection multiplied, with two colossal, feathered wings sprouting from his back. Every single, black feather was emphasized by a soft glow. I noticed the barely visible tattoo of the Omega-symbol had turned a deep black on his skin. And then I saw them – his eyes. Damon's normal blue gems had become the most breathtaking they've ever been – hypnotizing sapphires.

I couldn't speak. I couldn't think. I couldn't move. I was petrified, my eyes frozen on Damon.

Damon slowly walked forward. As he came near I could feel heat flowing from his body. I could see every line of muscle and skin. I could smell the sweet scent of his hair. I needed to touch it. I needed to touch him. Damon looked at me and smiled as he came to a halt near me. I could see two slightly elongated teeth from his upper jaw, protruding from his lips. My eyes widened automatically. Damon must have seen my body's reaction in fear and in a flash he was hugging me in his bare arms. Our bodies melted together.

"You are safe with me, Ty." he whispered and before I could say anything Damon's wings softly closed around us. I could feel the warmth of his skin on my body, the warmth of his wings around me and the most soothing warmth of his kiss on my lips… as I faded away into darkness.

* * *

The sun was peeking through the curtains as my eyes opened. It must've been the next morning. I was off balance and tired beyond anything I've ever felt. Damon wasn't in bed with me. Damon! It hit me like dead weight as I recalled what happened the previous night. It was so surreal but my instincts kept on telling me to trust Damon. My brain was analyzing everything – I haven't heard anything substantial from Damon's lips yet and I needed to. That was all that was keeping me sane.

I slid out of bed, struggling to keep my balance, a headache making its way into my frontal lobe, blinding my eyes. I fell forward, attempting to cover my face as I fell towards the closet. In a split second I was pulled back by my shoulders. It was Damon. He helped me up and led me to the kitchen. He sat me down at the kitchen counter and served me some strong, black coffee. I stared into the cup, taking in the aroma of it. It made me nauseas.

Damon broke the silence, "Tyler, I know… I know I haven't been completely honest with you. I… kept this from you… to… to protect you. To protect you from my world."

I ignored his comment. I did not want to hear excuses anymore. I was tired, drained, mind-fucked beyond return.

"How long… have… have you been this way?" I asked, no emotion in my voice as I fumbled with my cup.

"203 years, Ty, but I'm still the person you know today. I  _am_  a monster if that is what you are implying with 'this'…"

"Beb… Even though you have wings… teeth… and a thirst for blood, I don't think you are a monster. The 3 years I've known you, you've never tried to hurt me in any way… What I want to know… What I must know is, am I a potential…" I couldn't get out the word, "…dinner for you?"

He opened his mouth, "Ty… never… never have I ever thought of you in such a way!"

"So, I'm a potential child? When were you going to turn me? When were you planning on taking my life and 'giving it back to me' like that bitch-god, Athena, did to Medusa? How many children have you sired?" I screamed losing control of my temper.

Damon reacted in a way I did not expect. He stumbled a few steps backward and dropped his cup on the kitchen floor. He was shaking uncontrollably. "How much do you know, Tyler?"

"I know the whole history, Damon. I know what happened to Medusa. I know her plan for revenge. I know what you are supposed to do, ordered to do, and what you are forbidden to do. I know…," I said, tears of anger running down my face, "I know that you are incapable of love – forbidden by your masters!"

I didn't see it happen but Damon's lips were pressed up against my head, the kiss warm and soft. "I do love you, Tyler!" he whispered. And with that his wings appeared from behind his shoulders. He lifted me up and positioned me between them. Damon stepped out of the back door and without warning spread his wings and shot into the sky.

"People are going to see you…" I screamed.

"I only let people see what I want them to, Ty."

"Not very comforting words coming from someone who has been lying to me for years," I exclaimed.

Damon smiled at me and flew towards a hill at the edge of the coast. The sun was dancing off of the water, its reflection mesmerizing. I had never felt more alive than in that moment as my hair blew in the wind and my heart pumped out adrenaline, almost completely forgetting about my situation. He started descending towards a little place I knew. We called it 'The View'. It was a big patch of soft grass enclosed by trees on three sides. Only the front was open, exposing the breathtaking scene of the ocean roaring onto the sand.

I sat in front of Damon between his legs, my back to his chest, in his arms for a while before he started telling me his story. Damon and his brother had lived most of their human lives in the late 1700's and early 1800's, with their father who after their mother's death started drinking and became abusive. Damon's brother had killed his father in self-defense one night and the two boys lived alone for a couple of years. One dark, winters night a man had knocked on their cottage's door, seeking refuge from the rain. The boys were stunned by the man's charm and air he had to him and gave him what he wanted. It turns out the man was one of the descendants of Medusa and was looking to feed upon suitable men in the area. When he stumbled upon Damon and his brother the man was compelled by his curse and the sheer beauty and hospitality of the boys to sire them as his children.

Damon's and his brother's sire had left them without any knowledge of what they had become and what were expected of them. They grew thirstier by the day, normal food not quenching their needs. It took the brothers 33 years to figure out what they were and to find some knowledge as to who their maker was. It turned out that their maker, Klaus, was a rogue who disobeyed the rules laid down by Medusa herself and was siring more men than was allowed. He also went from town to town, country to country, feeding on anyone he could find, loving as a human and discarding them when he got bored or they grew older. Legend has it that Medusa came to hear of the blasphemy Klaus had committed and was looking for him, searching to bestow upon him his true death.

Damon and his brother had different perspectives after they had found out what they had become. Damon's brother had a disposition for always adhering to rules and authority and was intent on following Medusa's orders, even though rumors of her death was starting to spread throughout the Children. Damon saw beyond that and knew that even though Klaus' way of life, by feeding on anybody he came across and siring more than was expected, was horrible, the logic of not following orders long forgotten was a more acceptable life.

Damon grew tired of his brother's behavior and murders and left him, in search of his true self. He only fed on men that did not have the traits to be a child but never killed them as he was supposed to. He never sired another man or woman and he never loved. The forcing need of the curse to do so always haunted him and it took him decades to control his instincts, instincts inherited from the blood of Medusa. And then he met me…

The story washed a calm over me that I did not expect. I was supposed to be scared for my life with the man holding me on the hill. But my heart told me otherwise. Damon assured me otherwise.

I didn't want to say anything but my mouth moved at its own will, "How are you allowed to love me?"

He pulled me tighter to his body, "I believe that Klaus and Medusa have seen the true death. They haven't been heard of or seen for decades. That's why I know you are safe with me."

"Damon, you believing and you knowing the truth are two completely different things. Wouldn't you loving me and disobeying the curse mean your death?" I said, not wanting to know the answer.

"Nobody will hurt me or take me away from you, Ty. This I promise you. But most of all, I will never let anything happen to  _you_."

It felt as if my heart had shot right into my throat. I was so out of character that it made me sick - fragile to most serious extent. Damon could sense my worry and rested his head in my neck, trying to comfort me. Something else hit me…

"Damon… Who have you been… been feeding on since I've known you?" I asked.

Damon sighed, expecting the question, "I feed at night when you're asleep. I never hurt the men I feed on, or they never know I hurt them. But trust me… I never kill."

"How?"

"Being a cursed-one I have the ability to make people think things I want them to think… and then I feed. I know it sounds surreal and scary, but I've never used my abilities on you. You have to trust me."

I hesitated as felt my cheeks turn a bright pink, "I trust you, Damon, but why… Why don't you feed on me?"

Damon frowned with a hint of a smile on his face, "What are you getting at, Ty?"

"It's obvious, Damon. I'm afraid that you might get caught quenching your needs. I guess I'm jealous, for a lack of a better word. You know you have my heart. A little blood won't hurt…"

Damon chuckled and turned me around to face him. "You surprise me, il mio Tesoro. I would've thought you would run from me after hearing and seeing all… all  _this_. But here you sit with me claiming to be jealous… of other men." He smiled at me and wiped away the remnants of my tears from earlier.

"Why are you smiling?"

"Even though I would love to have your blood running through my veins, Ty, I won't know what would happen to me. I'm only allowed to drink from certain men. I'm drawn to you…  _The curse doesn't want me to drink from you. It wants me to sire you…_ "

"So why haven't you? How do you even know your love for me is real if 'the curse' wants you to sire me?" I asked honestly, the question driving a knife through my heart.

"I've told you. I don't live according to what 'mother Medusa' or the curse wants. I have a degree of control over it." He stopped suddenly, looked down and put his hands in mine, "And honestly, if the curse has any effect on me loving you, then I'm glad the curse brought me to you. I don't want to spend a second of my indefinite life without you."

We sat there in silence for what seemed like eternity. I wasn't angry anymore but I was still somewhat confused. But that didn't matter at all – Even though Damon wasn't as normal as I had thought I still wanted to be with him and only him.

I pulled him into my embrace and took his lips onto mine, my tongue caressing his lips, slightly parting them. It was my way of showing him I accepted him as he was. I pulled back and looked at him. I winked at him, a sly smile crossing my face, "Damon… I love you more!"


	7. Surprises

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

A little over a week had passed after Damon's confirmation of his secret. Everyday life was as good as normal, almost too normal for my liking, except for the sex. The sex had become the most addictive thing I had ever tried in my life. It was as though Damon's liberating confession had changed the yearning lust in us. He had lost himself more in the heat of our love-making, control the least of his worries. I on the other hand had used this to my advantage and acquired a lot of dominance in bed. Even though it was great, the last 5 nights of everlasting sex and no sleep had taken its toll on my body. I had pain searing through every muscle, a funny little walk and it I found it uncomfortable to sit. Sometimes, in the mornings when Damon caught me cringing in agony while trying to sit at the breakfast nook, he would laugh and re-inform a blushing me that it was my own fault for not knowing when to  _stop_  – always trying to make me feel better no matter how embarrassed I was.

* * *

I had just gotten back from my afternoon class and was heading for a shower when a little black envelope caught my eye on our bed. It was very classy-looking. I opened it and read Damon's silver handwriting.

_Join us for a quaint celebration._

_Venue: La Bella Notte Oscura_

_Time: 19:30 for 20:00, August 15th, 2011_

_RSVP: August 12th, 2011_

Quaint? God, it had dawned upon me that Damon was in fact, from another time. I laughed at the invite and threw it back onto the bed. The  _quaint celebration_  was a week away, the same time as the opening of Damon's new offices. That was probably the reason. After my shower I started prepping for dinner. I loved cooking. My father had been a chef before he died. Learning how to cook and doing it regularly was my way of honoring his memory. I was chopping an onion when suddenly the phone rang and made me jump.

"Fuck! Me!" I screamed as the knife made a clean cut through the skin on my thumb. Blood was dripping everywhere as I rushed to the phone. I reached it just after the last ring. I tried to remember what I learned about blood and cuts in health class, while I was searching for the medi-kit we had in the kitchen, sucking on my bleeding finger. The metal-taste was awful, as if I had been sucking on a spoon for days. I wondered how Damon could live on the taste.

I stopped dead mid-search, as I was sucking my own blood and remembered something I had been trying to for a couple of days. I had been so lost in all the fooling around with Damon, my classes and assignments that I completely forgot to ask Damon a thing I should've thought of the day on the hill. I made a mental note to catch him off-guard when he was settled in after work. I would play my cards really sneaky and see if I could get anything out of him. Yes, he had limited me to one question a day about his  _situation_. I understood why though. I wouldn't have liked it if someone had went all 3rd-degree on me after disclosing such a fragile secret. But I had so much to ask, so much to know still, but I was afraid. I was scared for the one answer  _I_ did not want to give him – Who I went to see in India. The person who told me the story of Medusa, his brother, Stefan.

Apparently, what I had seen in movies or read in books wasn't at all how "vampires" or as Damon had called it,  _cursed-ones,_ had been. Yes, they did feed on blood and they did have the heightened emotions and senses. They were unimaginably strong and fast. But they did not live to feed or kill or even "fuck", as humans have claimed. Their hearts beat only when they had warm blood flowing through their veins. The blood was the source of their youth and beauty - characteristics they needed to catch their future children's attention with. It was a more intimate and personal state of being. Medusa had declared their being an eternal secret. Controlled by the curse, they were bound by laws and in some ways connected to their makers and Medusa. Damon reassured me when he told me of this, that the bonds between him and Klaus and Klaus' maker and so forth, all the way up to Medusa haven't been felt for years. He only had a faint sense of his brother but not enough to find him or know what he was feeling. Cursed-ones were immortal and could only be killed or shown the true death by another cursed-one by means of a ritual, or as I like to think of it, a fight to the death. Cursed-ones' main purpose was to create more of  _them_  and dispose of men who weren't suitable. After siring 11 children it was believed that a cursed-one would return to Medusa and spend the rest of their days by her side, watching her multiplying offspring take from the world what had been taken from her – a man's love.

What I wanted to know now was why, when Damon had supposedly never sired any children, he was afraid of feeding on me? The curse did not allow him to kill a person suitable for siring. Many cursed-ones had sired children, drinking their blood being part of the siring process, and nothing happened to them, except for the fact that they turned. Damon did not have to complete the other steps of siring a person. Why was he so scared of drinking my blood? I would be the perfect "donor" for Damon's bloodlust. He could feed from me without the risk of people knowing what he was or taking a human life.

I mulled the idea of him biting my neck around in mind for sec and was surprised by the level of arousal that lit up in me. If it was from the enticing fear or the thought of him  _kissing_ my neck I did not know… but I wanted it. I wanted it badly.

* * *

Damon arrived just after 7pm and rushed into the kitchen with the most devilish smile I've ever seen on his face. He pulled me into him by my hips and planted a satin, wet kiss on my lips. I could feel his smile growing as he paid sweet attention to me.

"How was your day, babe?" he asked as I recollected myself.

"Good, thanks. Got 87% on my Civil Procedure Law-test. And I found a  _quaint_ invitation lying on my bed." I replied adding a hint of sarcasm to the word.

Damon laughed, "Tell me you're excited? I can't wait. It's going to be one of the highlights of our year."

"I'm really happy and excited for you personally but I can't see why the start of a new business, something you've probably done more than a couple of times, has to be celebrated with friends?" I said sticking out my tongue and punching him on the shoulder as I moved to the stove to stir the pasta I was boiling.

He grabbed me again and lifted me off my feet by my waist and warmed me with his embrace, "You'll see!"

"Settle down, eager-beaver. Dessert comes after dinner."

We ate at the dining table and talked about normal stuff. Damon was in such an awesome mood that it immediately affected me positively.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" he asked.

"Just one, 8am, Company Law. Something you need me to do for you?"

"I have a meeting at 11am and there are three girls coming in for interviews for the P.A. spot. So, I can't be there. I was wondering if you could chair the interviews and find me someone." Damon said.

"Sure! No problem, but why can't your other senior employees handle it?" I replied gathering the plates and glasses from the table.

"You know me. You know who I'll like. You're a good judge of character. I need you to find me a P.A. that can handle my load."

I stopped as he said the last word, "Handle your  _load_? "

Damon giggled as he was watching the confusion on my face, "You know what I mean. Work load. Admin and all…" Damon grabbed my hand and saw the raw, inflamed cut on my thumb.

"It's nothing, Damon. I just had a little accident earlier. "

"I thought I smelled blood. That's probably why I felt so… So eager to get into your pants." He said nonchalant.

"Speaking of blood, Damon, I need to ask you something." Damon shot up from his seat and pulled me to him. He took my lips in his and snuffed out my last words. He was stalling by playing on my weakness and I was letting him. He pushed me onto the kitchen counter, not breaking the kiss as he did so.

I was sitting on the cold marble surface with my arms wrapped around shoulders as he kissed my chin and moved lower into my neck. My hands roamed through his hair as I smiled in pleasure.

"You smell… great…" he said stopping his kisses to get the words out.

"Mmmm, it's the new cologne you got me…" I whispered.

"No, I mean… I can smell how you are feeling!"

I giggled and pulled his face to mine. Our noses barely touched as I stared into his eyes, my hands resting on the sides of his head. "Let me show you how I feel…"

He picked me up and lifted me onto his back, jokingly, rushing to our room. He put me down softly and stood in front of me. He took off his tie and shirt, throwing them to the floor and pushed me down onto my back, crawling over my body and taking a deep kiss for himself. It was heaven to have his heat surround my whole body. His knee grazed the growing excitement in my pants as he moved closer onto me. He was teasing me like always and kissing me so hard that it took my breath away. My hands caressed the sides of his bare torso, pulling him even closer to me. I moved my hands to the buckle of his belt and tried to unfasten it. I could feel him smiling slyly as his tongue stroked over mine slowly.

He broke free and stopped my hands, "Nuh-uh-uh… Not so fast 'eager-beaver'…"

I blushed as he quoted me. He put his hands on the seam of my jeans lifting my shirt slightly with those big hands of his. I felt his finger tips on my lower abdomen slowly creeping up my stomach and then he took my shirt and tore it from my body – two pieces in each of his hands. He was still smiling slyly. He lowered his head again and started kissing my stomach all the way up to my pecks, not touching my nipples. This drove me crazy. I had to act quickly before I became the object of his physical affection again. I had to be the dominant one for my plan to work.

While he was kissing my neck again I put my hand behind his head and swiftly flipped him over next to me, getting on top of him.

"What was that quote from that movie? Oh yeah, nobody puts Baby in the corner. This will teach you to not rip clothes I paid for." I said reaching for the two pieces of shirt in his hands above his head.

I tied his hands to the headboard of our bed, putting my fingers to his lips every time he tried to say something. The other piece I used to blindfold him.

"Ty, have you been reading the intimate sections in some magazine again?" he jokingly said.

I didn't speak. I took a strong breath mint I had in my jean pocket and started sucking on it. I carefully slid down his pants and underwear, revealing his already hard member.

"Your time to trust me, Damon."

I bent down and kissed all around his cock, taking my time, before I finally put his head in my mouth. The cool taste and tingle of the mint must have done what it was supposed to because Damon's whole body went stiff and goosebumps spread all across his skin as he moaned. I filled my mouth with his delicious length and felt him hit the back of my throat. I sucked harder playing around his solid cock with my tongue and the mint. My hand reached up over his chest as I inserted my finger into his mouth. He was sucking on it as if telling me that I had to follow his example. And then I did what I had planned… I inserted my cut thumb into his mouth.

In a split second Damon was on top of me pinning me to the bed. The piece of material and wood from the headboard dangling from his free hand. His eyes were on fire and I could see a faint glow his skin was emitting.

"TYLER! What. Are. You. Doing?" he screamed.

I did not want to answer as I turned my head.

"I want to, no, I need to find out what would happen if you drank my blood! I want you to drink from me. It's not like it hasn't been done before. All makers drink from their potential-children. You don't have to sire me, Damon. Just drink from me!" I pleaded.

"Enough. I don't want to hear another word about this. You have never disappointed me more. Never have you been this irresponsible." He said rushing out of our room.

I was left speechless and disappointed by my efforts. I cradled my pillow in my arms and drifted off.

* * *

I didn't sleep all too well after that even though Damon was holding me tight to his naked body. I was falling in and out of dreams. Damon was chasing me – my wrists bleeding. With every step I took my legs just got heavier. The nightmares didn't change much except for the fact that I got weaker and when I he eventually caught me his face morphed into Elena's. I jumped out of bed after the last one – Elena's words still etched in my memory – " _A time will come where you will be the only exception…"_

Damon and I didn't say much as we went our separate ways the next morning. He kissed me reluctantly even though I could feel it was killing him inside. I still felt bad but I felt what I did was worth a try. Nobody tells me what to do. Not even the love of my life.

I went to  _Salvatore Consultants Pty (LTD)_ after my class ended and had a quick chat with one of Damon's partners and old friends, Matt. He told me he would be sitting in on the meetings after he was done packing out his stuff in his new office. I went to Damon's office and started preparing for the interviews. I wanted to look and sound professional, so I practiced the questions Damon had printed out for me. I was 10 minutes into my preparations when I saw a tall blonde enter the building on the other side of the floor. She looked great – dressed in a black pencil skirt and a blouse that accentuated her Amazonian figure. Model, I thought.

I walked up to her and held out my hand, "Tyler Lockwood, representing Mr. Salvatore. How are you?"

"My name is Ingrid Le Fleur and I'm doing great, thank you, just a little bit nervous." She said in a very independent, self-assured voice. I liked it.

Her interview went great. She answered my questions like a pro and it didn't even sound rehearsed. She was level-headed and knew what she wanted in life. Her résumé exceeded expectations and I almost gave her the position on the spot. The girl that came in after her was a different story. Kara Lagerfeld was a wreck. All over the placed and poorly adjusted to modern day life. It was as If she was still caught up in the 90's.

After that, I went back to Damon's office and sat there waiting for the third girl to arrive. I was staring around his office when I realized that he had no pictures of anybody on his desk or shelves. It made my heart stop a little. I always felt that Damon falling in love with me had put a hold on his attempt at a normal life. He had everything to pull it off but now he had to do it with me, as his boyfriend. I hated society for ruining equality, for ruining life.

I was trying to get the thoughts out of my head when my mouth fell open at the site of the woman walking in through the office door - A small figure, dark piercing eyes that I knew all too well, dark hair flowing down one shoulder and a big red-lipped smile.

I stood up and forced my mouth closed as I hugged her and pulled back.

"How have you been, Ty?" she spoke.

I stared into her face, "Elena!"


	8. Old Friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

**[Damon Salvatore's POV]**

I could still feel the pain in my body from the previous night. It was as if somebody was injecting hot lava directly into my muscles. Every inch of my body, every cursed cell was exploding with heat. I had tried to numb the pain with my mind as I did with my urges each day but it was to no avail. In that split-second I had felt so empowered, so revived, but even more so - dangerous. I had lost my temper and I left Tyler in bed with anger and frustration, no, pure disappointment flooding my emotions. I had to get away from him as far as possible to clear my head. I had to muster some control over my primal side. I returned a few hours later after feeding and almost draining my "volunteer" completely and leaving him at the hospital's ambulance entrance. I needed to be sure that I would not even think of Tyler's delicious blood.

* * *

As I greeted him the next morning my soft beating heart pounded in my throat. I kissed his lips and could taste his remorse. I could also taste his dissatisfaction. It was killing me inside. Was Tyler not pleased by the results he so wished to see? Was he considering doing this again, tricking me into submitting to something I had forbidden? Stupid, stubborn, immature Tyler.

Lastly, I tasted the warmth I was so used to, the bittersweet taste of dark chocolate. This I knew was the taste of Tyler's love for me. It confused me even further. My head was bursting with the overwhelming senses and emotions amplified by the Curse, as I drove away from him. Just one drop of blood from a potential child had done all  _that_.

I had never tasted any man's blood that had the potential of being cursed. I had steered clear of them for almost 200 years, always moving as far as possible, keeping my instincts from getting the upper hand. It was against my beliefs to sire another person and give in to the disgusting life Medusa had burdened  _us_ with. It had been extremely hard to gain the state of mind I had come to be in, in my current "life". I was not going to be like  _them_. I was not going to be like Stefan. I was not going to give into the addictive nature of a potential child's blood.

"No! Damon, snap out of it! You  _love_  Tyler." I said to myself as I tried blocking out the orgasmic taste of that single drop of blood –  _Tyler's_  blood.

I loved Tyler, yes. Tyler needed to know that more and more every day since he found out what I had been hiding from him. I could sense Tyler worrying. I suspected him worrying about the fact that he was a potential child, my attraction to him and our safety. I had to show him that what I was feeling for him was more than a compulsion brought on by the Curse. I needed to make him see that he was the one I wanted to be with. He was the one who had changed my life as I knew it. He was the one who, when I was losing my last hold on control, saved me.  _He was the one who anchored the sun deep into my heart and soul – coloring, warming and brightening my fate._  He made me feel human again.

After driving around for 2 hours, I stopped at the club I had booked for the party I was planning. An old friend, also a Cursed-One, was the owner. Alaric had been my sired-brother, as he was also a child of Klaus'. He had been sired two decades after me and Stefan. Luckily, for him, Klaus had stayed with him for a few years and had taught him all about  _our kind_. He was the one that had in turn taught Stefan and me what we knew today. Alaric only sired 3 children before he conformed to the same lifestyle I did. He spent years hating himself and drinking away his undying guilt until one day he got up and killed every child he sired and their children. This was his way of cleansing his conscious, cleansing the world of the  _things_ he created. I didn't blame the guy – It was hard trying to fix something that wasn't meant to be fixed.

I walked into the club and was greeted with a friendly smile and a glass of whiskey waiting for me at the bar. Alaric still had that same self-loathing air to him as always even though he was trying to cover it up.

"I've missed you brother." He said holding out his hand.

I took his hand in a firm shake and embraced him, "Likewise. It has been a while, Ric."

"How has the cursed life been treating you? Still living like a gypsy?" He asked.

"I guess things have changed a bit. I haven't had the need to leave town for about 10 years." I replied as I sat down and took a huge gulp of the whiskey.

"Aha, so you have been swayed by my good ol' friend, alcohol? It takes away the  _need_ , doesn't it? Pure, numbing bliss!" Alaric said.

I laughed at his question, "The drink hasn't won me over, yet. But at the rate that stuff is going I think I might just take you up on your offer of eternal-alcoholism."

"You know where to find me. So, what  _is_  your secret, mio Fratello?" He replied staring at the last drops in his glass and signaling the bartender to fill it up.

As the bartender came into earshot of our conversation I said, "Ho trovato l'amore. Ho bisogno di voi fare Martedi prossimo una notte da ricordare. Tenere il maledetto fuori."

Alaric listened intently at what I was saying and as his eyes widened he said, "You have my word, Damon!"

I placed my hand on his shoulder as I finished my drink and thanked him. I walked out of the club feeling relieved after telling somebody about Tyler, about us. A calm feeling brushed over me as I breathed in some fresh air on my way to my car but it was ended almost instantly as I saw the wings disappearing behind a building across the street.

My instincts told me to take chase. I ran across the street and the wings vanished into an alley. I let the blood in my veins flow directly to my eyes, filling them up with my extraordinary senses. I saw nothing moving in the alley except for a few rats and bugs. I asked a homeless guy if he saw anything but he was ranting about "the end that was near". I was too late. Tyler's blood was probably just having a negative effect on my system. I walked back to my car and glanced over my shoulder. I thought I saw a pair of eyes I knew. I must've imagined it. I had made up my mind – I was never to drink of Tyler's blood again.

* * *

**Hi guys. My Italian is a bit rusty but I think I pulled it off. You'll have to translate it yourselves but it's no need. You'll find out soon what Damon had asked Alaric. So, don't spoil it for yourselves. ;p Please R &R.**

**Love, D***


	9. Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

**[Tyler Lockwood's POV]**

"Elena... I've been doing great. And you?" I struggled, not sure if I was seeing clearly.

She grinned at me as she tilted her head slightly to the side, "Just so happy to see you."

I beckoned her to a chair opposite Damon's. I was surprised to see her here. I was feeling uneasy but I didn't know why.

"When did you get back?" I asked getting us some water from Damon's fridge.

Elena stared out of the window as she sighed, "I've been back for little over a week. I am really sorry that I haven't contacted you yet. I've been so busy sorting out my life. I had to visit my parents first. Other than that, I've been searching for a place to live. I found a great little apartment just a few blocks away."

"That's great, Lena. I can imagine the admin was a bitch. So are you back for good? No more working and travelling through Europe? How are the parents doing?"

"They're ecstatic. Couldn't be happier that I'm back. You know how they've always wanted me to settle close to home and live a normal life? I guess they've gotten their wish. I've just been so tired, Tyler. Life abroad was great but it broke me. A girl can only take so much." She said not sounding too happy.

"Endless hours of work, home-sickness and partying not fun anymore?" I assumed jokingly.

"God, it's good to have some real, honest conversation again." She laughed. "I've missed you, Ty."

"I have missed you too." I said smiling but something was still bothering me. "How did you know I was here?"

"I didn't. I was just about to ask you why you're sitting in Mr. Bigshot-Businessman's chair. Where is Damon?"

"He had some meetings to attend to and asked me to help out since I only had one class this morning." I said, still not sure why Elena had come to Damon's offices before she intended to see me. Was I jealous?

" Wow! I knew you guys were close but I never imagined him to be someone to trust another person with his personal affairs. So?" She said as she bent down to remove something from her handbag.

Fuck! She caught me off-guard with her comment. Did she know?

"So, what?" I carefully asked not trying to sound rude.

Elena had a confused smile on her face as she said, "Are you going to interview me or not?"

"Oh! So you're here for the job?" I asked as I took what seemed to be her resume.

"Obviously, Tyler. Did you really think I would just show up at  _Damon's_ offices to see him for the fun of it? Even though I have been called a 'heartless bitch' before, I would never do that to him. I just really need the job. Never in my life do I ever want to give another massage or facial or see the inside of a spa again."

I breathed a sigh of relief, "Do you really think it's a good idea to apply for a job as your ex's P.A.?"

Yes, I was definitely jealous.

"It's been almost 3 years since Damon and I broke up, Tyler. I am assuming he has moved on. I need a stable job and I thought the position would be a great opportunity. Damon knows me. I know him. Working together would be second nature. I want it to be strictly professional – I have no hidden agendas." She said defensively.

"Whoa! I wasn't badgering you. I was just asking a simple question." Elena was right. I had no arguments.

Anything I would have said if I pressed the issue further would have sounded suspicious. I was not going to take chances. She had just gotten back, she was desperate for change and most of all, I had missed my best friend even more than I had made myself believe. I had to give in.

Elena and I sat there for hours talking about her travels, my studies and through it all I got to asking a few of the questions I had used on the previous two girls who wanted the job. It was good to catch up and have a good laugh with one of the people I loved the most. But the guilt of the secret I was keeping from her was also eating its way out of me.

When Elena had gotten up to leave she embraced me tightly, her head resting beneath my chin. She pulled back and looked me in the eyes, "I'm glad I'm back. Life has been hard without you."

She held my hand as we walked to the office door. I greeted her with a final hug, "Welcome back, Elena."

As she walked out I had a flashback of my dream. I could taste the words on my lips.

"Elena!" I called out.

"Yeah?" She replied as she turned around.

"' _A time will come where you will be the only exception'_ -Does that mean anything to you?"

"Never heard of it," she said smiling, "But thanks for the advice."

* * *

I left the offices after reporting to Matt. He had been so caught up in readying his office that he forgot about the interviews. I stopped at a coffee shop close to our place to get some good cappuccino and scones for lunch.

As I was getting out of my car my ears started buzzing. I could hear heavy breathing. It was not mine. There was nobody close to me and it couldn't have been from the people in the coffee shop. I fell to my knees, clutching my head as struggled with the awkward feeling in my ears. The sound of breathing changed into a pulse, a heartbeat. I was feeling sick. Never in my life had I experienced such a thing.

And then I heard him. Damon. It was as if he was speaking to me. The whispering was incoherent but it was getting clearer as the heartbeat soften down. The only thing I could make out was ' _Did you see anyone go through here?_ ' and ' _Too late_ ' and then I heard nothing.

Startled by the "episode" I had just suffered in the street, I got up, left the coffee and scones and got in my car and drove off. Was I losing my mind? Did I need to talk to someone? And as I thought about telling someone I immediately vowed not to do so. Especially, not the one person I  _should_  tell.

* * *

I pulled into our driveway still shaking from what happened a few minutes earlier. I was feeling sick. I was unsteady as I walked into the house. I smelled fresh flowers as I entered. I knew they were magnolias. My mom had always loved them and I had gotten used to their scent. I heard the shower running. Damon was home and I couldn't let him see me in this state.

I rushed to the guest bathroom, closing the door softly behind me. I was frightened by what I saw in the mirror. I was as pale as flour, sweat dripping from my brow. I opened the cold-water faucet, feeling the cool liquid trickling over my hands. I lifted my wet palms to my face, soothing the sick feeling. The craziness of the past couple of days must have finally taken its toll on me. I had lost my marbles.

I closed the running water and left the guest bathroom, trying not to make a sound as I walked into our room. I loosened my tie and fell, back first, onto the bed. The bed barely made any sound but Damon must've heard it because the water had stopped splashing. I turned my back to the bathroom door and as I was lying on my side I heard him behind me.

"Were the interviews that awful?" Damon asked.

"No, they went fine." I said trying not to make him worry.

"So, what's bothering you?"

I hesitated, "Last time I checked we weren't speaking?"

Damon laughed softly. He walked over to the side I was facing and crouched down next to the bed to look into my eyes. His eyes were smiling, apologetically.

"Tyler, let's just forget about it. Just promise me you'll never try something like that again?" He asked with that serious tone I knew all too well.

I looked straight into his eyes, "But Damon…"

For the first time I witnessed the speed of the man I was in love with, the speed of the Curse. Less than a second had passed but Damon was lying behind me, wrapping those strong arms around me. His lips, those perfect pink lines, were settled right next to my ear. Shivers shot down my spine.

Damon was whispering, "Until the oceans all dry up and until the stars fall from the sky, I'll be addicted to your smile. And if the wind blows out the sun, I'd still give you my heart. Sometimes the hard times will get too much, but it is  _your_ touch I will always crave. No matter what we're going through, with you I want to spend my days and nights. It's not hard to understand, Tyler. You're making me a better  _man_. I'm giving you my world. I'm giving you my all. I promise to leave you forever breathless. I want to hold on. I just want to hold on to you. You're all I have. I promise you my heart won't fade. I swear to you my soul, always."

Damon's words had washed away all my worries, doubts and questions. I had been trying to love and care for  _what_ Damon was, when all he wanted was for me to just love him for  _who_ he was. And I knew this now. Damon, wanted to be a man. A normal man.  _My man_.

I turned around, my face soaked in tears, "Never knew I could feel like this…" I kissed him as I clung to his body, never wanting to let go. "Every day I love you more and more…" I could feel him crying too, as I was speaking, apologizing, declaring my love. "And come what may, I will love you until my dying day."


	10. Eternity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the  
> property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are  
> the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the  
> owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright  
> infringement is intended.

I felt Damon's chest rise and fall as he slept that night. He looked so peaceful. Like a little boy who had just gone to bed after the best Christmas Day of his life. I could hear is breathing and feel the weird heat his body exuded. I wondered if Cursed-Ones were ever aware when they slept. Did they even sleep or was this just a formality after years of 'living' as he did?

I did not want to wander on the facts anymore. I wanted to focus on the man I was sharing a bed with, the man who craved my trust and loyalty, the man who had chosen  _me_ to spend eternity with.

_Eternity_. The word bothered me as I lay there thinking. Eternity meant forever. Forever meant until the end of time. I did not have immortality like Damon. 'Until the end of time' meant until the end of  _my_ time. It was the most difficult thing not to have the thought drown your brain, but I had promised him that I would never bring up the subject of blood and siring ever again. It tortured me inside.

I've read the stories about vampires and I know how the tales turn out. Either the vampire turns the human, helps them overcome the first few days and spends  _eternity_ together. Or the vampire dies and the human finds another person who they fall in love with and they live happily ever after, the human always remembering the intriguing, passionate love they shared with their first love, the vampire - a somewhat bittersweet fairytale.

The difference was, this was the real world. Damon's kind differed from the stories. I did not want to be part of  _them_. I did not want to have the Curse burdening me for the next century. It was a colossal risk. A risk I wasn't willing to take, because worst case scenario, it would mean losing the biggest part of my life, Damon.

I smiled as I realized the pun.  _Life_. Life was good. It had always been that way. I never in my life had any reason to complain or fall into a pit of depression or despair. Never have I had any reason to hit rock-bottom. Life always handed me the sweetest fruits and allowing someone to take that from me would be an insult to 'whomever' determined my life's path, my fate.

I was trying hard to make sense of everything I was feeling inside. Choosing life would be selfish of me. Someday I would be taken away from Damon. Knowing him, he probably thought that staying with me was selfish of him. I decided to not think anymore. I would just take life day-by-day. It wasn't what I wanted but Damon wanted normality and compromising was supposed to be normal in human relationships. The man I cherished, craved, deserved that. And with that I tried to snuff out any other thoughts that popped up and faded off to sleep.

* * *

I could feel as the sun's rays entered through the curtains of our bedroom. The warm light was soothing across my face. It made me smile as I slowly opened my eyes and faced the windows. It was a new day, a fresh start, a chance to show Damon that I was his, and his only.

I heard birds chirping outside as they too appreciated the rising sun. Their songs were so beautiful that my body reacted to it immediately, pumping feel-good hormones through my system. I could smell a faint scent of magnolias from somewhere in the house. I felt a hard fingertip brush my ankle. To my surprise Damon was sitting at the bottom edge of the bed, smiling at me.

"You  _have_ gotto be the sexiest sleeper I know, il mio Tesoro." He said smiling even wider.

I sat up and bent forwards. Damon was in briefs only and his body was yet again emphasized by his surroundings. Always standing out, always pulling you in. I rested my lips on his and waited until I felt the pressure of his pushing back. His lips tasted like metal, like blood. He must have been feeding before I woke up. The taste did not bother me, in fact, it did the opposite. My tongue cautiously slipped from my lips as it touched his, the kiss more sensual than before. My hand slid behind his head as I pulled him closer. Our lips and tongues were locked in a tango of lust as we explored each others' mouths.

I broke the kiss for a sec, "Come here…"

I pulled Damon on top of me as I rekindled the kiss I was desperate to taste again. Our bodies merged in to one hot form as every part of us gave way for the others'. I could feel Damon's cock grow against mine, through the thin material of his briefs. It felt so good to have him close again – Closer than before.

My hands reacted first as they brushed down his hips to rest on his gorgeous butt. I softly grabbed his behind and forced his lower body harder onto mine. Our bodies were grinding and moving together as we played around with lips, tongue and hands.

My hands moved up his back and my fingers dug into his shoulders as he kissed my neck, entering a forbidden zone. Not just sexually forbidden but also dangerously. He was so close to my pulse that it made me hornier than ever. I was shaking as he kissed my neck. I could feel the excitement building in my groin. It was having an effect on Damon too because he was growling softly as he his lips enjoyed their new playground.

My knees cradled Damon's sides as a jolt of pleasure washed over me. My one leg folded over him pressing his body even further into mine. Damon's lips reconnected with mine and ravished them like a hungry wolf. I lost my breath as his tongue slid close to mine. He lowered his hands and without effort pulled down his briefs revealing my favorite toy. Damon knew how I craved his manhood. He knew it was the most beautiful tool I had ever seen. And he knew exactly how to wield it and tame the dragon in me.

Damon spent no time taking off my briefs as I lay on my back. He was propped up on his knees between my legs, lifting them, revealing my curious butt and throbbing cock. He smiled as he looked down and got that sly look I was so used to.

"Do you really really want this, Ty?" He asked.

I bit my lip, stared hopelessly into his eyes and said, "I need that, now!"

Damon giggled and sarcastically replied, "I don't believe a word you're horny little mouth is uttering?"

"Your dark hair falls in soft waves and fringe your beautiful face. I've tried and I've failed to compare the blue in your eyes to so many things. No ocean or sky can shake up my mind the way your glance can. Let me just taste your world. Let me have you. I want, no, I need  _you_. I promise I won't fall apart. I want to feel how your body ends in mine… Or if it even ends at all!"

Damon's expression changed from playful to determined and fiery. He placed two fingers in my mouth and said, "Suck!"

I did what was asked of me because I knew what to expect, what I anticipated so badly. He extricated his fingers from my mouth and slid them all the way down my chest, stomach, down my thighs and with a soft nudge he entered me with them. He moved into me slowly and even slower he moved out of me. My lower body had a mind of its own as it tried to move with Damon's fingers, refusing them to leave my body. Damon paid full attention to what he was doing with his two fingers, hitting the spot every time he entered me. His other hand was on his cock stroking slowly as he examined his  _handwork_. I could see the lust in his eyes growing deeper, stronger. He wanted it as badly as I did.

"God, Damon, you're gonna drive me up the walls with crazy!" I screamed as I held on for dear life to the sheets.

Damon slowly looked up and moved his fingers out of me. He positioned the tip of his cock at the entrance of my backside, as he smiled again. "You can have it all!"

He plunged into me with ease as I relaxed. I could feel his length slide deep into my body. My muscles ached all over as my body gave into the painful yet breathtaking feeling. It always felt as if Damon's body was supposed to connect with mine in this way. I felt like his source of energy. The enticing heat from his body shot through mine, envigorating every inch of me. He started thrusting in and out of me, carefully not trying to hurt me, angling his cock to caress the spots that needed the taming with his sword. As he sped up our breathing fell in sync, and he lowered his head down to mine kissing me again, dirtier than before.

His lips moved down my chin, his groin pumping me hard from beneath, our bodies moving in unison.

As he kissed lower I could feel his tongue circling a spot that made my body tingle. And then he lowered his head into my neck. I felt two stings but it did not bother me. His cock was filling me up so good, stroking in and out of me. I felt as my blood trickled down and dripped onto the sheets beneath me. I could feel Damon's teeth sinking deeper, his lips kissing the same spot…sucking. My one hand was holding his butt pressing him deeper into me, the other forcing his teeth deeper into my neck. The pure exhilaration of what was happening washed out all the sanity in my head.

He was drinking my blood and it felt as if I was experiencing life, sex and love for the first time. Tears ran down my cheeks as the lust and pleasure in me started roaring more alive. Damon broke free from my neck as his head jerked up. His eyes were intense sapphire and blood was dripping from his mouth. I thought he was going to lose control but he was happy. He lifted his wrist to his mouth, not stopping what he was doing with his luscious cock. He bit down over his wrist. I saw the blood oozing from his arm. I felt his length slide out of me and in a split-second he was lying on his back with me straddling him, riding on top. He brought his wrist to my mouth, I hesitated and then I drank from his blood. It felt so wrong. We were going against everything that was forbidden.

But it felt perfect at the same time. I closed my eyes at the warm, sweet taste as I drank. Explosions of heat erupted all over my skin and as Damon slid into me again. My mind expanded into an endless zone of sexual heaven. At that moment, I lost control and came all over Damon's stomach. My breathing was ragged as Damon kept on thrusting into me. I opened my eyes and realized as I saw that I was still drinking from him. I lowered his arm and tried to focus on his face.

There was a loud thundering noise and a blinding light burst from Damon's body. The force of it almost knocked me out of place. I covered my eyes with my arms. My ears were ringing and the blood dripping from my mouth and neck made my head spin. As I lowered them, the wind was knocked from my lungs. Damon's figure had morphed into Elena. I jumped off of her and retreated into the corner of our room.

"Wh… Wha… What's going on? Damon? Where's Damon?" I screamed for dear death.

Elena got up and stood a few feet away from me, naked. Her eyes rolled back into her head as a gust of wind started blowing into the room. Her hair was dancing in the wind as her eyes started sparkling, a silvery white. And then she spoke in someone else's voice.

" _A time will come where you will be the only exception._

_Troubled waters, stained with red - Unfortunate to face the dead._

_Look deep into your human soul. Find love, find trust, find your goal."_

* * *

I jumped up screaming. I looked around me and saw Damon was still sleeping while I was lying on his chest. It had been a dream although it had felt more realistic than reality itself. It was not like dreams I've had before. I could still sense Elena. I could still feel Damon's blood pumping through my veins. I could still hear her words as if she had been whispering them to me in an older woman's voice my whole life. I tried not to move and wake Damon. Why did I dream of this? What could it mean? The dreams and voices in my head I had been keeping from Damon had reached a point where I couldn't just ignore it anymore. Was I supposed to tell Damon or ignore it? It would not have a positive reaction in our current, fragile situation. All I knew was that the rest of the night was going to be long, difficult and tiring…

* * *

**READ & REVIEW Please! Durzo*****


	11. Gifts

The percolator had already finished and I was pouring myself a rich Columbian-blend. The warm liquid flowed like molten gold out of the end of the pot. It was steaming hot and awakened all my senses. I needed the pick-me-up after the restless night I had. The dreams, the stuff I was hearing and the visions were swarming like angered bees in my head. _No!_ I had to put it out of my head for Damon’s sake.

 

I sat on the kitchen counter staring into my cup. I was mesmerized by the color and smell. Another scent caught my attention. It was the magnolias again. I looked around the kitchen and living room but I couldn’t see any flowers. It was strange. I’ve smelled them for a while and yet I haven’t managed to find them. Damon entered the kitchen with a big smile on his face.

 

“Have a good night’s rest?” he asked after planting a soft kiss on my lips.

 

“Great, thanks! Some coffee?” I tried to cover up the obvious lie. Damon didn’t seem to realize. He took the coffee pot from me, poured some coffee into his cup, walked over to the fridge and started rummaging through it.

 

“So, are you ready to tell me?” he asked.

 

I spat out the sip I had taken. Shock blew through my system like a gust. Did Damon know? Did he realize last night that I was having a nightmare? God, I should end this now and stop this constant lying. He was onto me and he wanted to know.

 

“Uhm…” I started.

 

“About the interviews, I mean.” Damon said.

 

“Oh! Yeah, they were great. Or, most of them were.” I uttered in relief. My fucking nerves were getting to me. I was paranoid as shit. “But I managed to find you somebody that fits the job description perfectly. And I kind of already gave her the job.” I finished trying to hide my guilt.

 

Damon walked over to me and took my face in his palms and kissed me softly on lips. I pulled back and slyly looked straight into his eyes. “I knew you would. And I think it’s hot that you took the lead and made a decision for me. It turns me on so bad.”

 

I looked away from him, turning red. “Uhm, Damon, don’t be mad but I don’t think you’re going to be turned on too much when you find out who it is.”

 

“Why? What’s up? Who is this…”

 

I bit my lip in shame, turning my head as well, trying to avoid eye contact.

 

“Ty! It’s Elena isn’t it?” he asked.

 

Surprised, I met his gaze again. “How’d you guess?”

 

Damon smiled unexpectedly, “I run a pretty tight ship, il mio Tesoro. That is probably the first thing you should know about me when it comes to business. Matt phoned me the second you left after telling him. I think he was scared shitless after he abandoned you to make such a big decision, and then hiring my ex, your best friend, before consulting me.”

 

“Should he be scared? Should I be scared? You’re angry, right?” I asked.

 

“No, Tyler, I am not. You know me by heart. You know my intricate ways, my likes and dislikes, my ethos in everything I do. It’s obvious that you would have been the best candidate but you’re going to be Mr. Lawyer soon. So if I asked you, who would’ve been the best candidate, besides you, you would have answered ‘Elena’, right?”

 

“Probably.”

 

“So why would I be mad at you. You made the most professional decision you could have. You put aside your personal life and experiences and you made a calculated, rational choice. And… And I’m so fucking hot for you right now.” He said laughing.

 

Wow! Damon was taking this pretty well. I was being a paranoid little ass for nothing. I smiled at him, easing the tension in my shoulders. Damon was proud. Proud? I don’t know if that was the right word. What I knew was that he was pretty proud in his pants, as his groin pressed up against my leg.

 

“Damon, you’ve got a _good_ sense of smell, right? Tell me if I’m going crazy but you can smell the magnolias too, hey?” I asked.

 

“Ah! Come with me” he said, helping me down from the counter. He took my hand and led me down the hall towards his home office. I trailed behind him, staring in awe at those cute little dimples above his briefs. Why did this man always have to be half-naked. It was already hard to concentrate on everything I had to deal with but this, this was pure torture. Distracting, hypnotizing, dreamy torture.

 

When we entered his office he went to sit behind his desk. I waited in the entrance, not sure what to expect. His office was messy as always. That was why I wasn’t allowed in it. Everything was apparently where they were “supposed to be”. Supposed to be, my ass – It was unorganized, dark and dusty.

 

Damon beckoned me to him as he retrieved a black box from his drawer. It was a beautiful piece of black, wooden work with Greek-symbols carved all around it. The only ones I recognized were the Alpha-symbol and the Omega-symbol. He placed it on his desk, wiping away the soft hints of dust on it.

 

“What is it?” I asked.

 

“It’s yours. Come here and open it.” Damon replied, showing me to come and sit on his lap. I walked over to him and side-saddled his lap. He placed his big hands on my naked hips and was peering over my shoulder like an excited parent waiting for their son to open his birthday gift. I carefully unclipped the beautiful, antique lock, trying not to break it. And then I realized the magnolia scent was coming strongly from the box. I opened the lid to reveal the oldest looking leather-bound book I have ever seen. The front cover was smooth with only one symbol in the middle, the Alpha-symbol.

 

“A diary, because I know how you love to write, to say thank you for all you’ve done for me and all the patience and understanding you show every single day by my side. I know it’s hard sometimes. I know you’ve wanted to give up. I know you could have such a better li…”

 

“DAMON SALVATORE! Shut up.”  I said hugging him. “What I do for you is nothing compared to what you do for me. I show patience and understanding because I have place for only you in my life. I would rather viciously die than give up. Life would be the darkest abyss without you. So, shut up!”

 

He kissed my forehead. “It’s the pages. They’re infused with magnolias. It was a gift from a stranger I helped in Greece. It’s been in my possession for as long as I can remember. Please, don’t waste it like I have. Put down in words, that which deserves to stay in writing for eternity. Write. Write about us. Write about our love.”

 

“It is perfect.” I contentedly assured him. 


	12. Raphey

Time had went by so quickly in the last couple of days that I forgot all about the party Damon was planning for his business’ opening. I only realized 2 days before the date, when Damon asked me if I was excited as he was. It was an early Sunday morning and I was busy studying on our bed while he was packing.

 

“How long will you be gone, beb?” I asked.

 

“Don’t worry. I’ll be back the morning of the party - ready as ever.”

 

“Good, because interviews I can handle but mingling with the corporate lot is kinda not my thing.” I said laughing.

 

He smiled, folding a shirt and laying it neatly in his bag, “It wouldn’t hurt would it? It’s the perfect opportunity to network and meet the potential clients for when you finally get your degree.”

 

“Ha! I don’t need to network. I’ve got you remember. If I need strings to be pulled to get somewhere someday I can just abuse the privileges of dating the handsome boss of a big company.” I said winking at him, ignoring my textbooks, mesmerized by his attempt at packing.

 

“Strings to be pulled? Abuse? Sounds rough. Sounds hot.” He replied loosening his tie and starting to unbutton his shirt.

 

“Settle down, you teenager. I have to study. Just please don’t keep me waiting at the party?”

 

He started packing his vanity case in the en suite and chuckled, “Don’t worry, il mio Tesoro. I want to arrive with you. I’ll be here on time.” _Otherwise the party will be pointless._

“What was that?” I asked.

 

“I’ll be here on time.” He replied.

 

“No, no, what did you say after that?” I inquired, confused.

 

“That’s all I said. Have you taken your meds yet today? ‘Cause I’m sensing all kinds of crazy from you?” he said jokingly. I could’ve sworn I heard him say ‘otherwise the party will be pointless’.

 

“If you weren’t the most adorable person on earth, Damon, I would have left your ‘funny’ ass a long time ago. Ooooooh, burn! Yes, that’s right. That just happened. Take that piece of information and mull it over in that tiny brain of yours. You minus me equals poor, unhappy Damon.” 

 

“You shouldn’t joke around like that, Ty. It might just break my heart and make me insecure. What if I go and seek consoling from a single man on my trip?” he asked seriously, but I could see past his act. He tried so hard not to laugh.

 

“You see that thing hanging between your legs?” I said pointing at his crotch. “Well, I would cut it from your still-alive body, hunt down the guy who consoled you, and feed it to him. Yep, that’s what I would do.”

 

Damon laughed so hard I could feel the vibrations of it on my skin. In that moment everything seemed perfect once more. Just the two of us having some _normal_  conversation, no matter what the content of it was.

 

“That’s it. No more Crime Channel for you, Ty. Your ideas are scaring me.” He said.

_And it’s sweet that you think you could actually pull that off._

 

“What?”

 

“Gosh, Ty, aren’t you listening today? I said, no more Crime Channel for you. Your ideas are scaring me.”

 

I shook my head. “Oh! Sorry, I thought I heard something else.”

 

Damon zipped his bag and carried it out into the lobby. He re-entered our room and looked at me in a longing manner. “I’m going to miss you so much. Can’t wait to get back. But first you have to rest up a bit. I think your studying is taking its toll on your sanity.” _Crazy!_

There it was again. I could hear Damon’s voice but his lips didn’t move. My mouth hung open in shock. I gathered my marbles and decided to make sure of my facts. I had to. Otherwise, the meds Damon was joking about sounded just about right for my situation.

 

“Beb, I want to try something. I’m going to ask you something and then you think of the answer. Don’t say it out loud. Think, and then I’ll try to guess.” I said.

 

“Okay. Is this going to be a 3rd degree type of thing? You know I’ve never been unfaithful etcetera…”

 

I ignored him, “If I say Angelina Jolie, what do you think of?”

 

_Lips._

”Your answer is ‘lips’, right?” I asked.

 

“Well done, but that’s probably the most obvious answer, Ty.” He answered.

 

“Then think of something else, about her.” I replied.

 

…

 

“Quod me nutrit, me destruit? I said.

 

“Wow! You’re Latin pronunciation is superb, il mio Tesoro. Yes, I was thinking about her tattoo. Another obvious answer.” He said.

 

’I guess’ was all I could say.

 

I knew it. It was so obvious. For some reason I could hear what Damon was thinking. I heard him the other day when I was picking up coffee and scones, and I almost passed out -And now too. The question was why though? Why could I hear what he was thinking?

 

The answer came to me as quickly as if I was struck by lightning. _It was the blood!_

After Damon had left for the airport I had discarded all hope of studying and ran to my desk in the spare room. I could smell the diary where I had kept it in the drawer. I quickly took it out and carefully removed it from the wooden box. I had to write down all the weird things that had been happening lately because when Damon got back we were going to have a very long talk.

 

I started scribbling down my thoughts of what I had found out in India, what Damon had told me, everything that I had learned of his life. I also inked down the fact that I could hear what Damon was thinking sometimes and about the dreams about Elena and the words she kept on repeating in them. All the non-normal stuff, everything. It felt like I was writing a very bad, fantasy novel as the words I used did not sound quite right. My words were so second rate to what was happening in my surrealistic life.

 

Hours went by as the side of my palm brushed over pages as I wrote and re-read everything. I didn’t realize how much time had gone by until the phone suddenly rang. I rushed over to the kitchen.

 

“Tyler speaking!” I answered.

 

“Hello, Ty. It’s Elena. How’re things?” she asked.

 

Caught off-guard I answered, “Okay, I guess. What’s up?”

 

“Not much. Just wanted to know if you were keen for some shopping? I need to find a dress for Damon’s party and like I know you, you need something new too?”

 

I laughed, “That would be awesome, Lena! Pick you up in 45 minutes?”

 

“Great! But Tyler, I… I need to show you something as well. So, try and keep an open mind. Please?”

 

“Sure. How hard could it be?” I said, ending the conversation.

 

The drive to Elena and my favorite mall was very calming. We chatted and laughed like in our school days. We even had some music we listened to in high school playing in the background.  The day drew on as we canvassed the whole mall searching for the perfect dress and suit to wear. I found exactly what I was looking for.

 

While Elena was trying on the most beautiful black, lace dress, I was staring at myself in the mirror. Damn, I needed to shave and get a haircut before Tuesday’s party. I was looking like the insane man Damon had jokingly accused me of.

 

“Still staring at yourself in the mirror, like always, Little Lockwood?” I heard someone say from behind me.

 

It was Mrs. Gilbert. I laughed at her remark and hugged her as I would my own mother. “Yes, yes I do. I mean look at me, the 8th world wonder in the flesh. God, Mrs. Gee, it’s so good to see you. It’s been forever.”

 

She smiled at my joke and then slapped me hard on the shoulder, “Don’t use such crude language in front kids.” And then she kissed my cheek. “I’ve missed you too, Ty.”

 

Confused I looked down to see Mrs. Gilbert was standing next to a stroller. Inside it was a perfect little, blonde girl - Porcelain skin, rosy cheeks, blue eyes that looked familiar and a cute smile. She was a little angel, not more than a year old.

 

“Still babysitting, neighbors’ kids, I presume?” I asked Mrs. Gilbert as I smiled at the baby girl.

 

“This,” Mrs. Gilbert said lifting the baby into her arms, “is Raphaelle.”

 

“She’s amazing. Is it the Morgans’ little girl?”

 

I heard the fitting room door behind me open. Elena walked out and smiled at me. She looked breathtakingly beautiful. It made my heart pain a little. Did Damon leave her for me? She was exquisite. And then I saw her shaking uncontrollably.

 

“Ty… Raphelle… is mine…” she whispered.


End file.
